Instinct Animal
by BadArtoung
Summary: [Fic cadeau pour Anagrammes]Et si un banal incident de potion déchainait les instincts de Draco, que se passerait il? [HPDM]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs : BadAngel et Artoung**

**Titre : Instinct Animal**

**Disclamer **: Pas à nous mais à J.K.R

**Rating **: M

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passait votre chemin.

**Note** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour **Anagrammes **(poussinette au caramel ( ndAnagrammes J'ai une tête de poussin, c'est parti --')) qui nous autorise à vous la faire partager ( ndA Ou pas). Elle est divisée en quatre chapitres et est une étude approfondie ( ndA : C'est le cas de le dire lève les yeux au ciel sur les bas instincts ( ndA : Le bas, c'est le mal) des êtres humains et plus spécialement des Draconus Malfoyus ( ndA Ca se mange :d) (espèce en voie de disparition).

**Note de Anagrammes** (_qui s'est incrustée alors que Baddy se resservait à boire_…) : (Mais trop pas Oo). « J'suis allée gombader, j'veux plus rester a'ttachée » o/ Haha (Oui, je me marre seule, un problème avec ça ? )

Merci à vous deux, Artoung la Petite Fée et BadAngel l'Immonde Salope (elle aime que je lui parle de cette façon…que voulez vous…) pour cette charmante étude « approfondie », j'étais tout sourire en découvrant que vous m'aviez lâchement caché la vérité à ce sujet, hein ! Bisous à vous deux :D

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Fier comme un Paon**

**oOo**

C'était un matin comme tous les autres matins, un de ceux où l'on se dit que la journée qui commence sera une journée comme les autres, qu'on fera les choses qu'on fait habituellement…

C'était un petit matin gris de janvier, un matin comme tous les matins en cette période dans le vieux château de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

En cet habituel matin, donc, tous les élèves se réveillèrent, persuadés que cette journée serait comme toutes les autres, certains que tout allait se passer de façon aussi routinière qu'à l'accoutumée.

La grande salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner résonnait des conversations ensommeillées des uns et des autres, les Poufsouffles souhaitaient comme ils le faisaient toujours le bonjour à chacun, ayant toujours un mot sympathique. Les Serdaigles discutaient des cours à venir, ou se plongeaient dans leurs livres afin de préparer leurs examens de fin d'année qui arriveraient très vite, ce n'était plus que dans cinq mois !

Les Serpentards, quant à eux, ne parlaient pas, ils murmuraient, car leurs conversations, qu'elles fussent anodines ou non, ne devaient en aucun cas être entendues. Il en était ainsi depuis longtemps, et cela le resterait. Enfin, les Gryffondors, comme toujours, étaient joyeux et abordaient avec insouciance la journée qui commençait. Même les septième année, oui, même eux, alors que leur premier cours de la journée était un cours de potion qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards…

Tout était donc normal, personne ne pensait que cette journée avait une quelconque chance de perdre son caractère.

Ce fut avec un entrain bien amoindri cependant que le célèbre trio de Gryffondors se rendit en cours de potion. Ron et Hermione encadraient et soutenaient un Harry palissant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Car tout le monde savait que Harry n'était pas un surdoué en potion, ni même un doué… A vrai dire, depuis le début de l'année, même Neville avait fait plus de progrès que lui…

Chaque cours était devenu une longue et pénible torture où le bourreau était le Maître des potions. Snape ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'humilier, de lui faire sentir que même s'il était Harry Potter, pour lui il n'était qu'un minable, digne fils d'un autre minable.

Harry le détestait bien entendu, mais plus que sa haine pour Snape, il y avait son aversion pour le représentant des Serpentards. Le froid Draco Malfoy, Prince de sa maison, digne représentant des Sangs Purs, était depuis des années son ennemi, sa Némésis. On aurait pu penser qu'au bout de tant d'années de cohabitation forcée en cours ils auraient renoncé à cette vieille haine, mais il n'en était rien, Harry ne pouvait pas voir Draco, et Draco méprisait Harry…

Tout était normal.

Les deux leaders étaient les ultimes combattants d'une cause qui n'existait plus que dans leurs têtes, car depuis le début de la guerre et des attaques lancées sur l'ensemble de la population sorcière, beaucoup s'étaient réunis afin de combattre ce qui menaçait leurs vies. Ainsi on pouvait régulièrement voir à la bibliothèque Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Serpentards et Gryffondors mélangés, discutant à voix basses et riant ensemble. Des liens d'amitié s'étaient tissés, ténus mais bien présents, entre les quatre maisons. Malheureusement, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter n'arrivaient pas à surmonter leur vieille haine et beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi. D'autres se hasardaient à quelques suppositions, mais personne n'avait jusqu'alors réussi à leur faire entendre raison. Potter disait que Malfoy était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et Malfoy soutenait que Potter n'était qu'un petit con à la tête enflée.

L'habitude sans doute…

Pourtant si l'on en croyait Sybille Trelawney, professeur ès divination, rien dans cette journée n'était normal ; quelque chose allait arriver. Mais comme toujours, personne ne prenait la peine d'accorder une once d'attention à la voyante, qui pourtant le mois précédent avait réussi à prédire une invasion de doxys. Peut-être que son troisième œil avait capté une conversation entre Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas concernant une expédition punitive dans le dortoir des verts et argent, lieu de l'invasion, personne en tout cas n'arrivait à accorder foi à ses prédiction.

Après tout, elle avait aussi prédit à Harry Potter que l'amour de sa vie allait bientôt se révéler à lui, ce qui bien entendu avait provoqué dans tout Poudlard une sorte de fièvre dont le Survivant avait fait les frais. Il s'était retrouvé sollicité de toutes parts, garçons et filles lui avaient fait du charme et il avait même du jeter un sort à chacun des aliments qu'il mangeait afin d'être certain qu'aucun filtre d'amour n'y avait été mélangé.

En gros, Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à autre chose en ce matin là qu'à cette porte qui se rapprochait, cette porte honnie, car il savait que la promesse que lui avait faite son professeur n'était pas une promesse en l'air. Il eut un frisson d'horreur en se remémorant les paroles froides, le ton haineux, la lueur de sadisme pur qui avait fait briller les prunelles de l'homme…

_« Vous allez en baver, Potter, je vais faire en sorte que le pire de vos cauchemars soit un Paradis à côté de ce que vous vivrez. Faites moi confiance. » _

Harry avait eu le malheur de se moquer ouvertement de Snape car celui-ci s'était trompé dans le dosage de sa précédente potion, et celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié, mais alors pas du tout.

D'ailleurs le jeune Gryffondor sut que ses craintes étaient justifiées à l'instant même où il fit son entrée dans la salle de classe, quasiment poussé par Ron et Hermione.

Le professeur Snape ne lui jeta même pas un regard, alors que d'habitude il tentait de le déstabiliser d'entrée. Il put voir que les Serpentards étaient déjà installés, Malfoy était comme toujours au premier rang, en bon petit élève. Ce dernier eut un rictus des plus méprisants en le voyant arriver ainsi.

Harry eut un instant envie de lui arracher ce stupide sourire.

Mais il se retint, de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour se faire renvoyer de cours, car d'après Hermione, Snape avait le pouvoir de lui faire doubler son année simplement en l'excluant de sa matière, Harry devait donc tenir le coup quoi qu'il arrive.

La mort dans l'âme il suivit donc Ron jusqu'à leur place, au fond de la salle et attendit l'énoncé de la torture du jour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix polaire du professeur s'éleva.

« - Aujourd'hui, je vais noter votre niveau exact sur la préparation d'une potion de haut niveau. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est exactement la potion de Blazus ? »

Aucune main ne se leva dans la salle, exceptées celle impatiente de Hermione, et celle négligemment élevée de Malfoy.

« - Personne, je vois… » grinça Snape. « Mr Malfoy, je vous prie d'éclairer de votre savoir cette classe. »

De là où il était, Harry vit Malfoy se redresser fièrement.

« - Bien entendu, Monsieur. La potion de Blazus est une potion curative plus particulièrement utilisée pour soigner les crises d'épilepsie. C'est un calmant puissant dont l'ingrédient clé est le sang de satyre. Le Satyre est à l'inverse des croyances un animal bien réel mais difficilement approchable, son sang est donc rare et cher. »

Snape eut un sourire indulgent à l'attention de son élève.

« - Bien, vingt point pour Serpentard. » annonça-t-il avec une satisfaction non dissimulée avant de se retourner vers l'ensemble des élèves. « Vous allez préparer cette potion individuellement, la note comptera bien sûr pour vos ASPICs, les instructions sont au tableau et les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent dans l'armoire, vous avez trois heures. »

Sans un mot tout le monde alla collecter les ingrédients dans l'armoire.

Harry avait envie de hurler, il venait d'entendre Hermione dire à Ron que cette potion était du niveau de l'Université de Médicomagie. Comment Snape pouvait-il leur demander cela et espérer qu'ils réussissent, seuls deux élèves dans cette salle étaient à peu près du niveau requis pour préparer cette potion dont les instructions étaient effroyablement compliquées.

Lorsque les autres eurent pris ce dont ils avaient besoin, le Gryffondor se hâta, il pouvait au moins tenter le coup.

Malheureusement c'était sans compter Draco Malfoy.

« - Alors Potty, prêt à être recalé ? » lui susurra le Serpentard à l'oreille au moment où il se saisissait de la fameuse fiole de sang de Satyre.

Harry serra les poings, c'en était trop !

Il se retourna, bousculant le blond qui manqua de tomber.

« - Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! » siffla-t-il. Puis il ajouta avant de partir vers sa table, tout en sachant ce c'était vraiment très bas comme commentaire : « De toute façon, tu n'es bon qu'à ça. »

Malfoy ne répliqua pas. Harry savait qu'il ne le faisait pas lorsqu'il l'attaquait de cette façon. C'était lâche de s'en prendre aux préférences des autres mais au point où il en était, Harry avait considéré que c'était vital.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy se cachait lorsqu'il sortait avec des garçons… C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui hérissaient Harry, cette façon que le blond avait d'exposer chacune de ses conquêtes. C'était comme si lui étalait sa vie sex… Bon, Harry n'avait pas de vie sexuelle, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Malfoy devait étaler la sienne !

Harry regagna sa place, sans avoir honte de la façon dont il venait de clouer le bec à Malfoy, et se mit à préparer sa potion, suivant scrupuleusement les instructions inscrites au tableau.

**oOoOo**

**3 heures plus tard : **

« - Je vais passer dans les rangs afin de tester vos potions. » annonça le professeur Snape.

Harry s'essuya le front, il avait terminé sa potion, et d'après ce qu'il voyait dans son chaudron, il avait quasiment fait un sans faute. Sa préparation était d'un très bel orange, elle était fluide comme il le fallait, et il n'avait rien oublié, pour s'en assurer il relut les instructions.

Non, il n'avait rien oublié, pas même le sang de Satyre.

Harry sourit, il était fier de lui, il savait que son professeur ne lui ferait pas de cadeau mais pour une fois, tout était parfait.

Ainsi, lorsque Snape arriva devant lui, Harry n'eut aucune crainte.

« - Potter. Est-ce vous qui avez préparé cette potion ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Bien. Cela fera donc un zéro supplémentaire à la liste déjà bien longue. »

« - Quoi ? » s'exclama le Gryffondor, ulcéré.

Snape darda sur lui un regard moqueur.

« - Bien entendu, Potter. Si vous regardez les instructions, vous verrez que votre potion devrait être translucide, hors, elle ne l'est pas, ce qui veut dire que vous avez mis trop de Sang de Satyre. Et de plus, si vous aviez prêté attention aux paroles de Mr Malfoy, vous auriez su que cet ingrédient est extrêmement précieux. Le zéro est donc doublement justifié. » expliqua-t-il avec ce ton que l'on utilisait généralement pour parler à des enfants de deux ans.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Comment avait-il pu mettre trop de Sang dans sa potion ?

Il se souvenait très bien des consignes : « verser le contenu de le fiole dans le chaudron ». D'ailleurs le professeur avait lui-même préparé les dosages avant le cours afin que ce genre de gaspillage n'arrive pas…

Alors comment… ?

« - Professeur, ce n'est pas possible, les dosages… » tenta-t-il.

« - Suffit, Potter ! » l'interrompit Snape. « Si votre unique neurone fonctionnait, vous auriez remarqué que seules les fioles qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère du haut étaient dosées correctement. Vous avez non seulement gaspillé un ingrédient précieux mais en plus vous me faites perdre mon temps. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous nettoierez les chaudrons avant de partir. »

Sur ces paroles, le Professeur s'en retourna examiner les potions des autres élèves, ne manquant pas de complimenter Malfoy pour son travail exemplaire.

Harry resta interdit un moment… Comment avait-il pu se tromper ?

Il avait pourtant fait très attention…

« - Hey, Potty ! » l'interpella soudain la voix de Malfoy.

Harry releva la tête, le blond était face à lui, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui de façon à réduire l'écart entre leurs deux visages.

« - Tu devrais penser à changer de lunettes, ce serait salutaire pour tes notes et pour ton look, parce qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas en ressemblant à un têtard à hublots que tu auras une chance de tirer ton coup. » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Puis il se redressa, rejeta en arrière la mèche soyeuse qui tombait devant ses yeux et tourna les talons. Cependant avant de quitter la salle il lança un dernier couteau :

« - Et surtout, frotte bien les chaudrons, ce serait dommage que d'autres loupent leurs potions par ta faute. »

Et là, Harry réalisa.

Oui, il sut !

Tout était… la faute de Malfoy !

Cet enfoiré de blondinet peroxydé avait tout prévu, tout calculé !

Le dosage, l'étagère, le moment où il l'avait attaqué, TOUT !

C'était lui qui était à l'origine de son échec, c'était lui comme à chaque fois !

Malfoy le détestait, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être ridiculisé au Quidditch à chaque match, d'être le second.

Et sans doute avait-il appris que lui et Ron avaient infesté le dortoir de ses amis de doxys. Bon, ils avaient aussi essayé de contaminer la chambre du Préfet en Chef mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir le mot de passe pour y entrer…

Harry en était sûr, Malfoy lui avait joué un sale tour.

Un sale tour qui allait l'obliger à subir Snape encore plus qu'avant.

« - Harry… Ca va, vieux ? T'es pâle. » fit la voix de Ron.

Harry revint à la réalité.

« - C'est sa faute. » dit-il.

Le rouquin n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Malfoy… C'est sa faute. »

« - Mais… De quoi tu parles ? »

Le Survivant scanna la salle de regard, elle était vide, tous les élèves étant partis aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

« - Malfoy a fait exprès de me distraire quand je prenais mes ingrédients. »

Ron n'eut pas l'air étonné, juste un peu blasé, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions venant de son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs il en avait l'habitude, c'était pour cela qu'il était resté, Hermione lui avait dit que Harry avait l'air étrange, alors il était resté pour l'aider. Il se demandait quand cette guéguerre entre Malfoy et lui allait prendre fin, car elle fatiguait tout le monde. A l'heure de l'entraide et de la convivialité entre les différentes maisons, ces deux là ne cessaient de s'affronter, indifférents aux liens que les autres avaient su créer. Harry n'était pas le seul à ne pas voir cela Malfoy aussi y était pour beaucoup. Ron avait souvent du avoir recours à beaucoup de psychologie pour retenir Harry dans ses plans foireux. Le coup des doxys n'avait pu être évité, malheureusement, et cela avait failli avoir raison du la paix précaire qui régnait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards depuis quelques mois.

« - Ecoute Harry, Malfoy t'a asticoté, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est sa faute. Tu t'es trompé, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui… »

Ron s'arrêta de parler, il eut un soupir frustré en réalisant qu'une fois de plus Harry était reparti dans son délire « Malfoy-est-les-dix-plaies-de-l'Egypte-réunies ». Il décida que pour sa propre santé mentale, il valait mieux laisser son ami seul quelques instants.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sur le chemin de la grande salle qu'il pouvait provoquer une catastrophe…

Non, tout se passerait comme d'habitude, Harry et Draco se fusilleraient du regard durant tout le repas, et pour finir ils se sauteraient dessus histoire de se coller quelques gifles juste après, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, comme d'habitude.

**oOoOo**

En ce jour si routinier pourtant, si Ron avait su, jamais il n'aurait laissé Harry seul, livré à ses pensées revanchardes. S'il avait su, il l'aurait aidé à vider les chaudrons dans la salle de classe…

Mais Ron ne s'était douté de rien…

Car après son départ, Harry s'était levé et avait accompli la corvée qui lui était imposée, cependant, lorsqu'il se trouva face à sa potion ratée, il eut une idée.

Une idée diabolique, une idée de Serpentard…

Une idée qui à elle seule allait venger toutes les crasses que Malfoy avait pu lui faire subir en sept années.

Une idée totalement suicidaire, mais qui une fois devenue réalité serait un fait délectable…

Il se dit que si cette potion était ratée…

C'était de la faute de Draco Malfoy…

Il se dit également que si Malfoy lui avait fait rater sa préparation…

Il serait assez juste qu'il la teste lui-même !

Sa conscience émit quelques réserves mais Harry la fit taire, une potion curative, même mal dosée, ne pouvait pas avoir des effets mortels.

Cela provoquerait au mieux un endormissement prolongé (le Survivant eut un petit sourire en imaginant le Prince de Glace la tête plongée dans son assiette de purée) et au pire une poussée de furoncles répugnants et suintants (là, un rire lui échappa, décidément, cette idée valait son pesant de Galions !).

Et Malfoy méritait après tout ce qui allait lui arriver.

Et puis ça aurait certainement le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs, trois petits amis depuis le début de l'année, c'était bien trop !

Harry collecta une fiole de sa potion avant de nettoyer son chaudron et la glissa avec précautions dans sa poche.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait en faire…

**oOoOo**

« - Tu as… quoi ? » fut la question hallucinée que posa Ron lorsque Harry lui dit ce qu'il avait fait.

L'exclamation avait fait sursauter plusieurs personnes à la table des rouges et or.

Harry rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, Ron risquait de le dénoncer sans le vouloir, et ce avant même que Malfoy ait pu boire la potion…

« - Tais toi, Ron… J'ai juste demandé à Dobby de faire passer un peu de potion dans le verre de Malfoy, rien de méchant. » murmura-t-il.

L'autre avait l'air furieux.

« - Mais enfin, imagine que ça le rende malade, ou que ça provoque un truc irréversible. T'es malade, enfin ! »

« - Mais enfin… » tenta le brun.

« - Ah non, Harry ! Pas de « Mais enfin, c'est Malfoy, et bla, bla, bla » ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Ca pourrait le tuer si ça se trouve ! » s'exclama le rouquin, à voix basse cette fois.

Cette fois Harry ne trouva rien à redire, car la voix de la réalité avait parlé.

Ron avait peut-être raison…

Et si Malfoy faisait une mauvaise réaction ?

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à cette seule pensée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il voyait presque le visage pâle de son ennemi s'abîmer dans l'inconscience. Et son cœur se serra…

Il se secoua en se disant que ce genre de chose avait très peu de chances d'arriver vraiment et que…

Merde ! Il devait l'empêche de boire cette chose !

Pendant ce temps là, à la table des verts et argent, les conversations allaient bon train. Le sujet principal était bien évidement le ratage lamentable du Saint Potter le matin même. Car si les élèves s'entendaient entre eux, ils n'en oubliaient pas de se moquer les uns des autres, depuis le début de l'année c'était devenu le moyen le plus courant pour décompresser, chacun y allait de son commentaire, cela allait de la simple réflexion à la pensée cynique, le Seigneur dans ce second domaine étant bien entendu Draco Malfoy.

Le plus grand plaisir de Draco était d'étudier chaque geste de Potter, afin de pouvoir trouver une nouvelle faille… C'était son plus grand défi, car Potter avait peu de failles…

Ce qu'il savait, il l'avait su au prix de longues heures d'études, les plus enrichissantes étaient les cours de potions, c'était dans ces moments là que Draco bénissait son directeur de maison, pour lui offrir ces grands moments de béatitude.

Ses seuls moments de paix de l'esprit étaient ceux qu'il passait à rire des frasques involontaires de sa Némésis. Car il fallait avouer que pour Draco Malfoy, la vie n'était pas vraiment simple. Son père était toujours en prison, sa mère se terrait quelque part sous la protection des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et lui…

Lui tentait de survivre.

Il savait très bien qui étaient ses amis, ensemble ils avaient choisi leur camp durant l'été, c'était la raison de leur présence à Poudlard, car dans le cas où ils auraient décidé de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'auraient pas pu terminer leurs études.

Draco regarda autour de lui, souriant intérieurement. Pansy riait à une blague de Gregory, Vincent lisait la gazette en mangeant paisiblement, Blaise roucoulait avec Ginny Weasley…

Il se demandait ce que son ami pouvait trouver à cette rouquine, mais bien entendu il ne demanderait rien, cela ne le concernait pas. La seule chose qui le ferait sortir de son rôle neutre serait que la jeune fille fasse du mal à Blaise.

Tout en observant ses amis, Draco se restaurait, mangeant peu, comme toujours, et buvant son jus de citrouille, quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Machinalement il se saisit de son verre qui venait de s'auto remplir grâce à l'un des sorts des elfes de maison.

Et délicatement, comme Draco le faisait toujours, il porta le verre à ses lèvres, goûtant par avance au délicieux nectar qu'il contenait. Le jus de citrouille était décidément sa boisson favorite.

Le bord du verre effleura sa bouche et…

« - Non, Malfoy ! Ne bois pas ! » s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Une voix que pour son plus grand malheur il connaissait trop bien.

Sans même se retourner il lança de sa voix la plus glaciale :

« - Je t'emmerde, Potter, je bois ce que je veux. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

Mais Potter ne voulait visiblement pas qu'il se délecte de son jus de citrouille… Car le poignet de Draco se retrouva bloqué par la main du Gryffondor.

« - Vire ta main de là. » cracha le blond.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Potter voulait, ce petit con avait toujours des lubies étranges, comme celle de forcer sa porte en pleine nuit ou d'aller infester le dortoir des serpentards de doxys. Bien sûr Draco savait cela, il n'était pas Préfet en Chef pour rien. Et d'ailleurs si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Potter se serait retrouvé à dormir dans la niche du chien de Hagrid… Dommage que Blaise lui ait demandé d'intervenir afin que cette affaire soit étouffée.

« - Malfoy, tu ne dois pas boire. » dit simplement le Survivant.

Draco crut détecter un soupçon d'émotion dans sa voix…

Mais il refoula bien vite cette sensation.

D'un geste sec, il se libéra de l'emprise du brun, il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy écoute un Potter tout survivant qu'il fut !

Puis, rivant son regard gris aux orbes verts de Harry, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait.

A cet instant, cette journée grise de janvier qui avait commencé comme toutes les autres perdit son caractère. Car pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Potter n'insulta pas Malfoy, il se contenta de quitter la grande salle, sous l'œil étonné de tous.

Même celui de Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci ne saisissait toujours pas ce que ce verre de jus de citrouille (très bon en plus !) avait de si spécial pour que Potter veuille l'empêcher de le boire.

« - Eh bien, on dirait que notre Survivant national est de sale humeur. » fit remarquer Pansy.

« - Je crois que sa note en potion y est pour quelque chose. » dit pensivement Ginny Weasley en ôtant d'un geste très peu discret la main de Blaise qui s'était infiltrée sous son pull.

« - Hum, je crois surtout qu'il est un peu honteux de sa dernière farce en date. » dit Vincent sans lever le nez de son journal.

Cette phrase prononcée sur un ton neutre attira sur lui tous les regards.

« - Quelle farce ? Celle des doxys ? » demanda Blaise en se frottant la main que Ginny venait de frapper sans douceur.

« - Non, c'est vieux ça. Il a fait autre chose depuis. » répondit Vincent en pliant son journal avec des gestes soigneux.

Le silence s'installa, tout le monde attendant visiblement l'explication de Vincent Crabbe, qui lissait méticuleusement son journal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy, agacée par ce soin poussé procuré à un bout de papier qui n'en valait pas la peine, lui arracha le journal des mains, le froissant impitoyablement au passage.

« - Crache le morceau, Vince ! Qu'a fait Potter ? »

Vincent soupira en voyant la boule de papier qu'était devenu son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« - Eh bien pour tout dire, je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il ait fait quelque chose. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je l'ai vu donner à un elfe de maison une fiole remplie de potion, on aurait dit celle qu'on a préparé ce matin. Je suppose qu'il voulait que l'elfe verse ça dans le verre de quelqu'un. »

« - C'est ridicule. » dit Pansy. « Pourquoi Survivor Man filerait de la potion contre les crises d'épilepsie à quelqu'un ? »

« - A moins que ce genre de potion ait un effet autre sur les gens qui ne sont pas épileptiques… » fit Ginny qui toute à sa réflexion ne remarquait pas le retour de la main de Blaise sous son pull.

« - Non, je ne crois pas. » dit Draco, le regard toujours tourné vers la porte qu'avait franchie Harry un peu plus tôt. « Ce genre de truc est inoffensif pour ceux qui ne sont pas censés en avoir besoin. »

« - Alors à quoi cela aurait-il pu servir ? » interrogea Pansy.

« - En fait, le seul truc qui pourrait être dangereux serait de faire boire à quelqu'un une potion ratée. Là les effets seraient imprévisibles et… Bon sang ! » s'exclama Draco en se levant.

Le Serpentard venait de réaliser.

Ce verre qu'il avait bu pour provoquer Potter !

Et si Potter avait regretté son geste ?

Et si il l'avait empoisonné ?

« - Le sale petit con ! » jura-t-il en s'élançant hors de la salle.

Le reste de la tablée resta silencieux, eux aussi avaient compris.

« - Je crois que cette fois-ci, Potter a fait le geste de trop. »

Et tout le monde acquiesça aux sages mots de Vincent qui tentait de défroisser son journal.

**oOoOo**

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Merde, et si par sa faute Malfoy tombait gravement malade ?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cédé une fois de plus à son désir de vengeance…

Il réalisait avec beaucoup de retard que cette histoire de haine entre Malfoy et lui prenait de proportions folles.

Il avait peine à s'avouer qu'il ne supportait pas ce comportement neutre et calme qu'adoptait le blond depuis le début de l'année. Lui était habitué à ce sale petit snobinard plein de lui-même, fier, insultant…

Hors ce Malfoy là était renfermé, il ne parlait qu'à ses amis, n'insultait plus Ron, ni Hermione. Il acceptait même la relation de Blaise et de Ginny !

Et pire que tout, il semblait avoir renoncé à sa compétition de tous les instants avec Harry.

Cela, Harry ne l'acceptait pas.

C'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rallumer cette vieille flamme de haine dans le regard gris qui semblait terni depuis quelques mois.

Et il n'était satisfait que lorsque le venin jaillissait.

Lorsque les mains pâles se crispaient en des poings furieux.

Lorsque les coups pleuvaient.

Etait-ce normal ?

Harry s'interrogeait.

Après avoir tenté en vain de réparer son erreur il était sorti, oubliant même sa cape, il était allé se réfugier au bord du lac, dans le calme. C'était l'endroit où il aimait se retrouver pour réfléchir. Souvent il y venait après avoir eu une mauvaise journée.

Il fixait le lac dont il aimait cette couleur hivernale, légèrement grise, un peu froide…

Il eut un léger soupir qui projeta un nuage de buée dans l'air glacé.

« - Potter ! » l'interpella une voix au timbre furieux.

Harry quitta le lac du regard pour voir arriver Malfoy.

Un Draco Malfoy tel qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des mois : les poings crispés, une expression de rage pure peinte sur ses traits délicats, un regard noir.

En bref, un Malfoy pas content du tout.

Il avançait vers lui à grands pas furieux et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Espèce d'enfoiré ! » s'exclama le blond en le saisissant par le col de son pull. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre ? »

Harry eut un sursaut. Malfoy savait.

Mais comment ?

Il allait le lui demander mais n'en eut pas le temps, Draco se mit à le secouer sans ménagement pour finir par le plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« - Tu as voulu m'empoisonner, sale con ! C'est ça, hein ? » cria-t-il.

Harry ne savait plus que faire, les mains de Draco comprimaient douloureusement sa gorge alors que son corps plaquait le sien contre l'arbre, il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler.

De toutes façons il méritait cette réaction, cette fois il était allé bien trop loin.

Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit les coups qui n'allaient pas manquer de pleuvoir…

… Pour les rouvrir sous la stupeur quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Malfoy se poser sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser violent, passionné et doux à la fois, et Harry n'eut que le réflexe d'accorder le passage à la langue du blond lorsqu'elle se présenta afin de la laisser s'enrouler autour de la sienne dans la plus exquise des caresses.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir où Draco avait appris à embrasser de cette façon, il ne savait qu'une chose en cet instant, c'était foutrement bon !

Le corps de Draco se pressa un peu plus contre le sien et là, Harry la sentit…

… L'excitation de Malfoy !

Brûlante contre sa cuisse…

Malfoy bandait, et Harry était à sa merci, coincé comme il l'était.

Il s'aperçut alors que les mains avaient lâché son col pour se glisser sous son pull, pour caresser sa peau, il frissonna.

Et il frissonna encore lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy quittèrent les siennes pour aller tracer un sillon brûlant dans son cou, marquant sa peau sensible…

Et il trembla lorsque Malfoy pressa un peu plus son entrejambe contre sa cuisse en un frottement lascif.

Et pas un instant il ne songea à le repousser.

Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine et ses mains s'étaient mues d'elles même pour aller entremêler ses doigts aux soyeuses mèches blondes de Draco.

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi, et Harry se serait laissé faire.

De toutes façons il n'était plus vraiment Harry Potter en cet instant, il n'était qu'un corps consumé par les caresses enflammées de celui qu'en temps normal il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue.

Ce qui le fit revenir au présent fut la seconde chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde : la voix de son professeur de Potions.

« - Potter ! Malfoy ! Encore en train de vous battre ! »

Au son de cette voix glaciale, Harry repoussa son assaillant sans douceur, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe.

Snape se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, le regard furieux.

« - Potter, cela fera vingt points en moins pour votre maison. » annonça-t-il.

« - Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous avez bien vu que c'est Malfoy qui m'a agressé ! » se récria le Gryffondor.

Snape haussa un sourcil sceptique.

Ces deux là étaient en train de se disputer en permanence, toujours à se chercher, toujours à vouloir se frapper. Cependant lui était certain que les provocations ne venaient pas de Draco, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même prévenu en début d'année. Les temps étaient bien trop difficiles et pour le salut de tous, il fallait laisser à Potter la paix de l'esprit.

Draco avait bien compris cela, du moins le croyait-il.

« - Draco, est-ce vrai ? » demanda-t-il à son élève.

Draco était assis au sol, la tête baissée.

Il ne répondit pas.

Il avait l'air de frissonner.

Snape, légèrement inquiet, s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« - Draco, ça va ? »

« - Non, ça ne va pas. » répondit le blond d'une voix étouffée.

A ce moment Draco releva la tête, et Snape put voir une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir…

Les yeux du jeune Serpentard avaient perdu leur habituelle couleur grise. Ils étaient jaunes, d'un drôle de jaune brillant et fort peu humain.

« - Cet enfoiré m'a empoisonné ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de se jeter sur Harry, qui le contemplait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se croit tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Et une nouvelle fois, au lieu de le frapper, le bond se mit à caresser Harry, cette fois et à son grand dam, sous le regard de Snape.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Draco s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, sa bouche se mouvoir dans son cou, son érection brûler sa cuisse.

« - Professeur… » gémit Harry. « Vous voyez bien que je ne fais rien. »

Snape sortit de son état de stupéfaction et sortit sa baguette.

« - Stupéfix. » murmura-t-il en la dirigeant sur son élève qui s'écroula inanimé.

Puis il dirigea un regard soupçonneux vers le Gryffondor débraillé et le souffle court qui gisait devant lui.

« - A présent Potter, vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé… TOUT ce qui s'est passé, compris ? »

A suivre…

**oOo**

_Voilà on espère que ça vous a plu !_

_La suite bientôt si vous êtes sages (parole d'une Baddy en mode sadique)_

_CUILLERE ! (parole de Artoung mais il ne faut pas chercher à savoir pourquoi)_

_Bisous à tous._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs : BadAngel et Artoung**

**Titre : Instinct Animal**

**Disclamer **: Pas à nous mais à J.K.R

**Rating **: M

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Voici venir le second chapitre de cette coécriture. Nous avons constaté avec un grand plaisir que cette étude sur les mœurs et les bas instincts des Draconus Malfoyus (non, Ana, ça ne se mange pas, ou alors, juste une partie ;-p) vous intéressait… L'histoire se précise dans ce chapitre, je n'ai volontairement rien dit en répondant aux reviews pour ne pas vous gâcher ce suspense haletant (--'). Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont posté des commentaires, nous les avons suivis ensemble depuis le pays des fées où nous menions une étude sur les moeurs alcooliques des polonaises et de leur accoutumance à la vodka ou au rhum coca. Les reviews ont (normalement) eu une réponse via le site, et pour ces coquins d'anonymes, allez visiter le blog de BadArtoung dont le lien est dans notre profil (à noter : j'y ai inclus le fanart dessiné par akroma pour cette fiction).

**Dédicace** : _A Anagrammes, notre poussinette au caramel, notre chihuahua di Nicaragua, notre lapinou du Pérou, notre castor du Périgord, bref… Parce qu'elle le vaut bien ! _

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOo **

**Chapitre 2 : Comme un Dragon en rut.**

**oOo **

« - Je hais Malfoy ! » répéta sombrement Harry pour la énième fois.

« - Hn… »

« - A cause de ce crétin, je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de quidditch ! »

« -…»

« - Ce n'est pas comme si la potion l'avait tué ! Elle a juste légèrement modifié son comportement ! Mais non ! Snape a demandé que ma punition soit exemplaire et Mc Go m'a viré de l'équipe ! »

« - Ouais…

« - Mais enfin Ron ! » s'énerva Harry en se levant de son lit. « Tu pourrais compatir ! »

Des grognements provenant des quatre coins de la chambre lui répondirent.

« - Ca fait trois jours que je compatis, là il est deux heure du matin et je dors. » râla Ron enfoui sous ses ouvertures.

« - Moi aussi ! » grogna Seamus.

« - Idem ! » lança Dean.

« - Couche-toi et ferme-la ! » gronda enfin Neville d'une voix mi-ensommeillée mi-énervée (Neville avait horreur qu'on l'empêche de dormir !)

Harry écarquilla les yeux, outré par l'attitude de ses soi-disant amis et d'un geste brusque se recoucha, pestant contre le monde entier mais dans sa tête cette fois-ci.

Cela faisait trois jours que Malfoy avait bu la potion loupée. Et depuis il n'avait pas recroisé le serpentard.

Il savait pour l'avoir vu sur la carte des maraudeurs que le serpentard avait passé les deux premiers jours à l'infirmerie, recevant souvent la visite de Snape.

Le serpentard n'était pas cloué au lit, il faisait souvent les cents pas dans l'infirmerie et Harry supposa qu'il était là le temps que Snape détermine les effets de la potion sur lui.

Le troisième jour, le serpentard était retourné dans sa chambre et ses amis étaient allés le voir, d'abord sous la surveillance de Snape et ensuite sans Snape. Et juste après avoir dîner, Snape était venu voir Harry et lui avait dit que Malfoy reviendrait le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'approcher. Que s'il le voyait ne serait-ce que tenter d'insulter le serpentard, il n'hésiterait pas à le punir.

_Comme si j'avais envie de m'approcher de cette fouine_, pensa Harry dans son lit.

Il se mit subitement à rougir en repensant à l'épisode contre l'arbre…

Il y repensait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût…

_On aura dit une bête sauvage prête à succomber à ses plus vils instincts._

Harry grimaça en repensant au baiser de Malfoy.

_Un baiser forcé !_ se dit-il pour la millième fois. _Quand je revois la fouine, je lui fous mon poing dans la figure et je lui éclate sa sale bouche visqueuse !_

Harry oubliait un peu vite qu'il avait répondu au baiser avec un enthousiasme suspect pour quelqu'un qui se répétait à longueur de journée qu'il avait détesté.

**O°O°O°O**

Draco ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors lorsqu'il alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Il ne vit donc pas le regard furieux du survivant à son égard.

Draco ne voulait surtout pas voir le survivant, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il s'assit à côté de Blaise, ne répondant pas au salut de Ginny Weasley car c'était une gryffondor et qui dit gryffondor, dit…

Draco déglutit et se tortilla sur sa chaise, une bouffée de haine envers Potter venait de le traverser.

_Calme-toi Draco. Calme-toi..._

Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit la plupart des élèves le regardait étrangement.

« - Wahou ! » s'exclama un sixième année de serpentard. « L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tes yeux avaient eu un drôle d'éclat doré. »

Draco eut un sourire forcé.

« - Mes yeux sont gris, dit-il froidement.

« - Ouais je sais. » reprit l'autre. « Mais là ça faisait trop classe ! Un peu comme les yeux d'un félin et… »

« - Mes yeux sont gris. » coupa Draco. « Je n'ai rien d'une bête sauvage incapable de se contrôler ! »

« -… »

« - Heu…ça va Dray ? »

« - Très bien, Pansy, merci. On se rejoint en cours ! »

Et sans un mot de plus Draco Malfoy quitta la grande salle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

Mais quel crétin ! Je vais dire à Snape que finalement, je ne suis pas encore prêt, il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre il faut que…

« - Alors Malfoy ! Tu m'as l'air bien pressé ! »

Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Pas lui !… 

Draco se retourna en blêmissant vers Harry Potter.

Le gryffondor avait l'air furieux et les battements de cœur de Draco s'accélèrent tandis que ses iris s'agrandissaient légèrement…

« - Potter. » répondit-il le plus indifféremment possible. « Je n'ai pas le temps de me quereller avec toi. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Des choses plus importantes ?

Plus importantes que …_eux_ ? La colère qu'il ressentait se décupla. Trois jours sans le voir ! Il ne l'avait même pas regardé en arrivant ! Et là il lui sortait qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que se battre avec lui !

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire Malfoy ? Acculer un mec contre un mur et essayé de le violer ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Oui ! » reprit Harry méchamment. « Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Tu n'es qu'un connard de pédé en manque ! »

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? C'était de sa faute ! De sa putain de faute s'il avait perdu le contrôle !

Draco sentit la colère l'envahir et il se mit à bander. Il fallait qu'il saute sur Potter, déjà il ne sentait que son odeur, il ne voyait que le corps trop habillé, et ses pupilles dilatées…et ses lèvres, oh putain ses lèvres !

« - Ne m'insulte pas ! » s'exclama-t-il furieux. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« - Comment ? C'est pourtant ce que tu es, un pédé, une tapette, une lopette, une tantouze…tu as l'embarras du choix ! »

Draco se jeta sur Harry le faisant tomber et lui avec. Il était aveuglé par la rage. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution pour se calmer : baiser Potter !

Oh oui ! Baiser son ennemi, jouir en lui ! Encore et encore !

Harry était complètement perdu. Malfoy avait recommencé. Il avait bloqué ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec une poigne surprenante. Le serpentard était couché sur lui. Seul son buste était légèrement relevé. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de celui étrangement doré du serpentard. Les yeux de Malfoy planaient sur lui de manière inquiétante et Harry crut même entendre une sorte de grondement venir de la gorge du blond.

Le gryffondor se faisait l'effet d'une souris complètement pétrifiée entre les griffes d'un chat.

Le chat se pencha sur lui avec une lenteur hypnotisante et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche presque malgré lui pour que Malfoy l'embrasse réellement ! Comme la dernière fois, contre l'arbre…

Mais Draco semblait se contenter de lécher ses lèvres, Harry gémit en sentant l'érection du serpentard contre son ventre. Et c'est lui qui souleva la tête pour embrasser le blond.

C'était si bon !

Malfoy faisait quelque chose de purement magique avec sa langue. Et son corps ondulait contre le sien, d'une manière sans équivoque, rendant fiévreux le gryffondor qui essayait de libérer ses mains dans le simple but de toucher le corps sur lui, encore et encore et de faire en sorte de soulager son sexe tendu depuis un moment déjà.

« - Malfoy… » gémit-il entre deux baisers. « Laisse-moi te toucher… »

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et la poigne sur ses poignets s'accentua.

Harry était complètement à la merci du serpentard. Il lui semblait que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Ce n'était pas lui qui se tordait de plaisir sous Malfoy, ce n'était pas lui qui gémissait suppliant le serpentard de descendre sa main libre jusqu'à son sexe…

Putain, si c'est moi ! Je suis en train de supplier Malfoy de me baiser dans ce couloir ! 

« - Oh oui ! Ta main ! Hnn…Putain! Putain! »

Draco avait ouvert son pantalon et glissé sa main à l'intérieur et maintenant il était entrain de le…

« - Tu es si dur ! » souffla le serpentard, ses yeux dorés semblaient briller un peu plus. « Et si chaud… »

« - Hhhnn… »

« - Je veux te sauter ! »

« -Putain ! C'est tellement… »

« - Ici, dans le couloir ! Humm Potter, ta queue grossit dans ma main…je l'aime déjà…je voudrais la goûter… »

Harry allait venir, il le sentait, il était sûr que c'était pour cela que Draco lui disait toutes ces choses…Il voulait le rendre fou. Et sa main qui ne cessait de le caresser…

« - Je vais…Je vais… »

« - STUPEFIX ! »

Harry poussa un gémissement de frustration lorsque Draco cessa ses mouvements et s'écrasa sur lui.

Pourquoi ce con s'arrêtait-il ?

« - Malfoy, continue ! » gémit-il en poussant dans la main qui l'encerclait toujours.

« - Potter ! » cria une voix bien connue. « Cessez de vous débattre, vous voyez bien qu'il est stupéfixé. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Harry cessa de bouger réalisant soudainement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et Snape était à quelques mètres de lui et avançait vers eux. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« - Qu'attendez-vous pour vous relever ? Un carton d'invitation ? »

Snape se rapprochait dangereusement. Si Harry se relevait alors Snape verrait que son pantalon était ouvert et son pénis sorti…

Heureusement que son érection n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il réussit à se dégager de la main du serpentard mais resta collé à lui. Il fallait qu'il se rhabille sans que Snape s'en rende compte.

Il dégagea aussi ses poignets de l'autre main de Malfoy, Snape était maintenant à sa hauteur et le regardait furieusement, recommençant à l'engueuler.

« - Je vous avais prévenu Potter ! J'enlève 20 points aux gryffondors ! Mais sortez de là ! Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Malfoy soit si lourd ! »

Harry voyait déjà Snape attraper l'épaule de Malfoy pour le pousser et il ferma les yeux de honte.

Ce fut Peeves qui lui sauva la mise, détournant un bref instant l'attention de Snape et permettant à Harry de reboutonner son pantalon.

« - Peeves… » grogna Snape. « Des élèves de seconde année de serpentard se sont plaints d'une de tes blagues ! »

« - Je n'ai rien fait !' s'exclama Peeves innocemment, un peu alarmé que Snape l'ait retrouvé si vite.

« - L'un d'entre eux est à l'infirmerie et les deux autres tremblent dès qu'ils doivent passer une porte ! »

Harry n'écoutait pas la discussion, il essayait de se recomposer une attitude nonchalante et surtout, surtout de ne pas poser le regard sur Malfoy encore allongé.

Mais une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête, réduisant à néant tous ses efforts : _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bordel ?_

Alors il dévorait des yeux le serpentard immobile, comme pour se persuader qu'il s'agissait bien d'un garçon et de ce connard de Malfoy !

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal… il ne devait pas ressentir de plaisir, pas grâce à lui et pourtant il perdait la tête dès que le connard posait les mains sur lui…

Personne n'avait réussit à l'exciter comme Malfoy l'avait fait.

« - Je vous parle Potter ! »

Harry sursauta et détourna enfin son regard pour le poser sur Snape, remarquant distraitement que Peeves était parti.

« -… ? »

« - Vous avez vraiment un regard dénué de tout signe d'intelligence, vous savez ? Impressionnant ! Je disais donc que le _poison_ que vous avez fait ingurgiter à Malfoy a, comme vous avez pu le constater, des conséquences fâcheuses. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma très vite, conscient qu'il allait encore dire une connerie.

« - J'ai analysé le _poison_ et comme je vous l'avais dit, il y a beaucoup trop de sang de satyre ! Le comportement hormonal de Monsieur Malfoy a complètement été chamboulé. Savez-vous comment les satyres règlent leurs querelles, Potter ? »

Harry n'en savait rien, il savait juste que Snape exagérait, il n'avait pas filé de _poison _à Malfoy mais une petite potion loupée de rien du tout…

« - Vingt points en moins pour gryffondor, c'est une question de seconde année Potter ! Irrécupérable ! Les satyres ne se battent jamais, ils règlent leur différant sexuellement. Si un satyre est énervé, cela deviendra de l'excitation et il sautera sur l'objet de son énervement dans le but de le… »Snape toussota gêné. « Enfin vous voyez ? »

Harry voyait parfaitement, aussi hocha-t-il la tête.

« - Pour monsieur Malfoy, c'est la même chose, plus il sera énervé et moins il contrôlera ses hormones et le satyre en lui prendra le dessus. »

« - Je vois… »

« - C'est pour cela Potter, qu'il vous est strictement interdit de lui adresser la parole, ou même de le regarder, il éprouve, avec raison, beaucoup de griefs contre vous. Et il se souvient de ses phases de perte de contrôle et il ne vous en hait que plus ! Vous comprenez que c'est un cercle vicieux ! »

Harry le comprenait aisément. Il imaginait en effet que Malfoy devait être encore plus furieux quand il se rendait compte qu'il venait de se jeter sur son ennemi juré pour lui faire des choses…

Malfoy allait vraiment être très en colère quand il pourrait bouger, Harry supposait que Snape allait avant l'enfermer dans sa chambre…

« - Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour calmer son esprit. » reprit Snape. « Pour l'instant il est hors de question qu'il reste en compagnie des autres. Mais je vous préviens Potter, vous ne l'embêterez pas, même quand il aura sa potion tranquillisante ! Je travaille déjà sur l'antidote mais il me faut plus d'une semaine simplement pour réunir tous les ingrédients. La potion tranquillisante, ne sera qu'un substitut à l'antidote. »

Harry haussa les épaules, son regard se reposa sur le serpentard à terre…

« - Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver de son zèle, Potter ! Alors restez loin de lui ! »

Sur ses derniers mots, Snape s'en alla en faisant léviter Draco. Le gryffondor les suivit des yeux, méditants sur la phrase de Snape.

« _Je ne serai pas toujours la pour vous sauver de son zèle, Potter !_ »

Je l'espère bien…

**O°O°O°O°O**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était dans son lit…

Il lui semblait pourtant qu'à l'instant il se trouvait dans le couloir…

Il bougea légèrement et ses yeux se posèrent sur un parchemin sur sa table de chevet.

Il l'attrapa, fronçant les sourcils, il venait de se souvenir que Potter était avec lui dans le couloir…

_Draco,_

_Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, vous serez en sécurité dans votre chambre._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la scène du couloir, j'ai pu intervenir à temps._

_J'ai prévenu Potter et je pense qu'il ne vous approchera plus._

_En attendant, il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans votre chambre…_

_J'ai fermé la porte, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de sortir…_

_Je vais faire le plus vite possible,_

_Gardez espoir._

Severus Snape 

Draco posa la lettre, quelque chose commençait à lui faire mal à la tête.

Que voulait dire Snape par « en attendant » ? Etait-il prisonnier ou un truc du même genre et surtout, surtout, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce putain de couloir avec Potter ?

Ça lui revenait, ça lui revenait…

Des flashs…

Potter sous lui…à terre…

Potter qui gémissait…et lui qui perdait l'esprit un peu plus…

Draco se leva effaré, il avait mis sa main dans le putain de pantalon de Potter ! Et pire…il avait masturbé Potter ! Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait le sucer !

Le serpentard blêmissait alors que la scène lui revenait en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'impression que Potter se soit beaucoup débattu ?

Il s'est débattu et je ne m'en souviens pas ! Après tout ce connard était un homophobe ! Draco le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait le droit aux basses insultes et aux regards dégoûtés lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son copain du moment devant le balafré. Pire que dégoûtés même, haineux ! Si les yeux de Potter pouvaient tuer alors Draco n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion d'embrasser ou même de toucher un seul de ses petits copains en public. 

De toute façon, ils lui reprochaient tous, d'être plus intéressé par la réaction de Potter que par la leur !

N'importe quoi !

Ce qu'il avait fait à Potter devait encore plus le dégoûter des homos…mais c'était de sa faute après tout !

Avec ses coups foireux ! Il avait été empoisonné et maintenant on l'enfermait comme une bête sauvage !

Draco serra les poings alors que la colère montait en lui.

Il avait envie de faire souffrir Potter !

Il avait besoin de le trouver et la colère montait encore !

Sa faute ! Sa putain de faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! 

Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser car Potter n'était pas à portée de main.

Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! 

Il prit sa tête entre les mains mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voyait que Potter, il ne pensait qu'à lui !

Il fallait qu'il le voie pour…pour…

Sa faute ! Sa putain de faute… ! 

Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux étaient devenus dorés et sa dernière parcelle de raison venait de l'abandonner.

Il sentait l'odeur de Potter ! Potter était quelque part à quelques couloirs de lui !

Il frissonnait et se léchait les lèvres. Il s'avança vers sa porte, dans un état d'excitation incroyable.

Il essaya d'ouvrir, une fois, deux fois…de plus en plus brusquement mais la porte était fermée.

Il avait oublié, et il s'acharnait dessus, toutes ses pensées étant pour Potter.

JE LE HAIS ! JE LE HAIS ! JE LE HAIS ! 

L'odeur du gryffondor enflammait ses sens, il avait besoin de lui ! Il avait besoin de calmer sa haine en lui !

« - OUVRE-TOI ! PUTAIN ! »

Il hurlait après la porte en donnant des coups dedans, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il lui fallait Potter. Il en avait besoin. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir s'il ne l'avait pas.

« -POTTER ! » cria-t-il. « POTTER ! »

Il l'appelait, il hurlait son nom, il fallait que Potter ouvre la porte. Il fallait que Potter le sorte de là pour qu'il puisse enfin le toucher et lui faire l'amour…

Il se souvenait parfaitement des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées entre les bras du gryffondor et le manque qu'il avait de lui n'en était que plus grand.

Le serpentard resta un long moment à hurler après la porte, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse…mais personne ne vint.

Il avait les poings en sang à force d'avoir frapper la porte, mais il s'en moquait, il ne sentait que la douleur de son cœur.

« - Harry…Harry… » gémit-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

Des larmes d'impuissance glissaient sur ses joues et il gémit longtemps le prénom de son ennemi d'une voix presque éteinte. Ses yeux dorés reflétant une douleur sans nom et son cœur ne cessant de battre à un rythme alarmant.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, bien plus tard, quand la nuit fut depuis longtemps venue.

**O°O°O°O°O**

Depuis trois jours, Draco avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Il trouvait vraiment que la vie était belle, pleine de rires, de chants et de petits oiseaux colorés. Enfin ça c'était surtout lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Quand il les ouvrait, il voyait essentiellement Potter en train de le pourchasser sans répit, et de le provoquer.

Draco comprenait les insultes mais il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux un bref instant et la haine disparaissait pour laisser place à la plénitude la plus totale.

Draco n'avait ainsi jamais le temps de s'énerver contre Potter.

Et pourtant le gryffondor n'avait pas cessé de chercher le serpentard malgré la mise en garde de Snape. Il voulait comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Et Snape avait bien réussi sa putain de potion tranquillisante ! Ça pour l'avoir réussie ! Elle marchait, on ne peut mieux ! Impossible d'énerver la fouine ! Il avait la zen-attitude.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait, tout y était passé, les moqueries, les provocations, les insultes, les menaces…rien n'y faisait. Malfoy se contentait de lui sourire, le regard dans le vague, et il le laissait, tout seul…planté comme un crétin.

L'attitude du gryffondor amusait beaucoup le reste de l'école et les réactions ou plutôt l'absence de réaction du serpentard semblait vraiment mettre le survivant hors de lui.

Draco sortait de cours de sortilège lorsque quelqu'un se plaça devant lui. Il leva les yeux, pas étonné le moins du monde de trouver Potter, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux luisants de haine derrière ses lunettes rondes. Cela réveilla un bref instant quelque chose en Draco mais il s'empressa de fermer les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit deux secondes plus tard, Potter avait toujours la même position. Mais Draco le trouvait juste mignon ainsi…

« - Malfoy, enlève-toi du passage ! Tu gênes ! »

Il y eut des murmures outrés, même Weasley semblait désapprouver l'attitude de son ami.

Draco ferma les yeux, eut un sourire et se dégagea d'un pas.

Il allait avancer mais Potter se remit en face de lui, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince et amère.

« - Putain la fouine ! Encore dans mes pattes ! Dégage ! »

Il le faisait exprès bien entendu. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois, même si les gens commençaient à s'attrouper dans le couloir. Il voulait que ce connard de Malfoy, cesse de sourire bêtement et de s'écraser comme une merde face à lui.

Malfoy ferma les yeux, sourit à nouveau, et se déplaça une nouvelle fois.

Harry lui bloqua une nouvelle fois le passage, le bousculant même un peu et un sourire froid étirait ses lèvres.

« - Et bien Malfoy, tu aimes donc tant que ça te coller à moi ? »

Harry se pencha vers le serpentard pour que lui seul l'entende.

« -Ne joue pas à la pute avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! Je n'aime pas les mecs dans ton genre…Ils me dégoûtent… » murmura-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Harry fut persuadé d'avoir vu le serpentard trembler un bref instant. Il avait honte de ce qu'il disait, surtout qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais il fallait à tout prix que Malfoy réagisse.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux, un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

« - Je vois. » dit-il enfin d'un ton sec en les rouvrant. « Maintenant je dois y aller Potter, j'ai cours. »

Il bouscula presque le gryffondor en s'en allant mais ses yeux étaient restés gris.

Harry voulut le rattraper pour le faire réagir, il était sûr qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver mais Ron l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par l'épaule, et le regard étrangement froid.

Harry se demanda si Ron avait entendu ce qu'il avait murmuré à Malfoy. Il espérait que non. Il se sentait à cette seconde le dernier des abrutis.

« - Allons en cours. » dit simplement le rouquin.

Harry hocha la tête, il décida de laisser tomber Malfoy. Il devait simplement oublier la sensation des mains du blond sur lui et la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser…

Malfoy n'était pas pour lui. Tout cela était erroné.

Si Malfoy était indifférent, il le serait aussi.

Cela ne devait pas être bien dur.

**O°O°O°O°O **

« - Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce connard? »

La bonne résolution de Harry avait duré deux heures, le temps du cours de sortilège.

« - Je crois qu'il se penche sur Angelius Losey. » répondit Hermione négligemment.

« - Angelius ? C'est quoi ce prénom débile ! Il se penche, mon cul oui ! Il veut l'embrasser ! »

L'exclamation de Harry Potter sembla arriver jusqu'à l'oreille des deux garçons en train de flirter puisque Malfoy cessa de murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre garçon pour regarder d'où venait tout ce bruit.

Potter ! Encore lui !

Potter qui le regardait avec une sorte de colère outrée. Draco ferma les yeux. Il venait de prendre sa potion tranquillisante, il devant en boire une fiole toutes les deux heures. L'effet fut donc immédiat. Il n'en voulait même pas au gryffondor d'avoir interrompu sa drague, il fallait juste qu'il se reconcentre sur Angelius, le plus mignon des sixièmes années de poufsouffle.

Il portait bien son nom, ce cher ange, de grands yeux bleus innocents, des cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés, une bouche vermeille. Un peu trop androgyne au goût de Draco mais il n'était pas contre un mec bien passif de temps en temps.

Il eut la pensée incongrue que Angelius était tout le contraire de Potter. Il se trouva stupide de comparer sa nouvelle proie au gryffondor.

Potter venait vers eux maintenant et Draco pensa qu'il était vraiment beau, avec son regard presque noir. Il se souvint des yeux de Potter lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir et il oublia sa nouvelle proie et tous les autres.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ferma les yeux, obligeant le satyre en lui à se rendormir. Il n'écouta même pas le gryffondor l'insulter, il essayait juste de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Potter sentait décidemment très bon.

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi il se pencha alors sur Angelius pour l'embrasser.

Potter venait de se taire.

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi les lèvres du poufssoufle lui semblaient si insipides.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer et il intensifia le baiser, faisant gémir le poufsouffle.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Il trembla lorsqu'il entendit Potter partir.

C'était mieux ainsi…

**O°O°O°O°O **

Le Serpentard était allé trop loin!

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi énervé. D'abord monsieur se jetait sur lui, pas une mais deux fois ! Ensuite il l'ignorait et pour finir, il embrassait un type sous ses yeux !

Avec la langue !

Berk !

Ce qui rassurait Harry c'est que Malfoy n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier plus que cela le baiser avec le blond insipide, alors qu'avec lui…

Ce qui énervait Harry c'est sa propre réaction. Il n'aurait pas dû fuir. Il se moquait comme de sa première chemise de ce que Malfoy faisait faire à ses lèvres (et au reste de son corps). Après tout, il pouvait bien embrasser qui il voulait !

Il s'en moquait !

Il s'en moquait et ce n'était sûrement pas pour cette histoire qu'il attendait, la rage au ventre, que Malfoy sorte du vestiaire de quidditch.

Les serpentards venaient de finir leur entraînement et la nuit était tombée. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors et Harry avait vu passé une bonne partie de l'équipe des verts et argent vers le château.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que plus personne n'était sorti du vestiaire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peut être que Malfoy était passé avec le reste de l'équipe et qu'il l'avait loupé… ?

Il décida d'entrer pour vérifier.

Tout était silencieux dans le vestiaire.

C'était la première fois que Harry y mettait les pieds. C'était un peu comme s'infiltrer dans une base ennemie.

Le carrelage était vert et argent, c'était propre et bien rangé. Harry grimaça, lorsque son équipe quittait le vestiaire c'était toujours un joyeux bordel dedans. Les elfes de maison se chargeaient de ranger…

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, il venait de penser qu'étrangement les serpentards étaient plus respectueux des elfes de maison qu'eux même, en agissant de cette manière.

Il avança encore, Malfoy était en caleçon et il venait d'attraper son pantalon.

Harry déglutit et Draco enfila son pantalon.

Il attrapa autre chose et le gryffondor put aisément voir jouer les muscles de son dos.

« - Malfoy. » souffla-t-il sans le vouloir.

Le serpentard sursauta et ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains s'écrasa au sol.

Draco regarda la fiole se briser avec horreur. Il n'en prenait jamais avant de jouer au quidditch, cela freinait sa compétitivité et il ne faisait rien de bon.

Il comprit en une seconde la situation. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Potter était dans _son_ vestiaire et il venait de faire tomber sa potion tranquillisante.

Il se força à respirer calmement, il ne devait surtout pas se tourner. Il pouvait se sortir de cette situation sans casse. Il était un Malfoy et il était maître de lui-même en toute circonstance.

« - Malfoy ? »

Harry était un peu inquiet. Pourquoi le serpentard lui tournait obstinément le dos ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit de casse ?

« - Dégage… »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Dégage Potter…Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. D'humeur. »

Les mots du serpentard étaient hachés et Harry s'approcha encore.

« - Tu-tu vas bien ? »

Il trouvait Malfoy vraiment étrange. Il venait peut être de se blesser en cassant quelque chose ?

« - S'il te plait, souffla Draco faisant sursauter Harry, tu dois partir. C'est en train de revenir… »

« - De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

Il était maintenant juste derrière le serpentard.

« - Potter, dégage ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain de quoi il parlait.

Il aurait du s'enfuir…

Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie…

« - Malfoy, tu n'es qu'une enflure. Tu ne vaux rien. Ton âme est pourrie. Ta mère est une salope. Ton père un déchet de l'huma… »

Une bouche impérieuse venait de le faire taire.

Des mains impatientes se posaient sur ses fesses.

Il fut brutalement plaqué contre un mur et ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante.

Malfoy était en face de lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et ses yeux dorés, brillants d'une lueur sauvage.

« - Oh Potter, tu vas payer… »

Il plaqua brusquement sa main sur le sexe déjà érigé du gryffondor qui poussa un râle.

« - C'est cela que tu veux, n'est ce pas ? » murmura-t-il en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

Harry ne répondit rien, la main de Malfoy commençait déjà à le masturber.

Le serpentard cessa ses mouvements et sa bouche effleura le cou du survivant.

Harry trembla de la tête au pied.

« - Je vais te donner ce que tu cherches depuis des jours, Harry. Tu trembles déjà. Tu n'en es que plus bandant. »

Cette fois la main du serpentard déboutonna son pantalon puis flatta le ventre chaud avant de redescendre sous le caleçon.

Harry ne put que gémir et se cambrer. Il attrapa la nuque du serpentard et l'embrassa presque désespéramment.

Il lui avait tellement manqué.

« - Tu me rends fou… » murmura Draco d'une voix plus douce, son regard doré ne quittant pas les yeux verts.

Et lentement, il se mit à genoux…

**oOo **

A suivre

**oOo **

_Voilà ! _

_C'était le second chapitre sur quatre que compte cette fic. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu, et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés. _

_A présent, si vous avez des réclamations, des questions, si vous en avez gros (comme Jean Mario), si vous avez une CUILLERE ou une FLEUR FANEE QUI JAMAIS NE RENAIT (comme le roi Burgonde), si vous avez besoin d'un INTERPRETE (comme Arthur), … etc_

_N'hésitez pas à vous adressez à nous en laissant un petit mot, ou en allant visiter notre blog. _

_Bisous à tous !_

_PS : à quand la suite ? Vous verrez bien… Mais dans pas trop longtemps, promis !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs : **BadAngel et Artoung

**Titre : **Instinct Animal

**Disclamer : **Pas à nous mais à J.K.R

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **HP/DM

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Note de Artoung :** Salut les gens Voici enfin le troisième chapitre. Je sais, on avait laissé Harry et Draco dans une position assez délicate, mais que voulez-vous il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu. Un petit avertissement pour ce chapitre cependant…il comporte des passages assez suggestifs, vous voilà maintenant prévenus !

Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews.

Et encore plein de gros bisous à Anagrammes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comme un Lion en cage…**

* * *

_« - Tu me rends fou. » murmura Draco d'une voix plus douce, son regard doré ne quittant pas les yeux verts. _

_Et lentement, il se mit à genoux…_

Le cœur de Harry battait à un rythme alarmant, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il haletait sous ce regard étrangement inhumain, si bestial et pourtant chargé de douceur et de désir.

Malfoy était à genoux devant lui, sa main était sur son sexe, douce et brûlante à la fois, ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers fiévreux s'approchait petit à petit.

Et Harry ne pensait plus, il n'était que ce corps tremblant, acculé contre ce mur.

« - Oui, Potter, tu me rends fou, et je vais te montrer à quel point. » fit la voix rauque du blond.

Et sans préavis, Harry sentit son sexe douloureux buter contre le palet du Serpentard.

Il entendit un cri, le sien, se répercuter dans la pièce alors que les tremblements de son corps s'accentuaient, que ses jambes doucement s'affaissaient et que le plaisir faisait bouillonner le sang dans ses veines.

Très vite il se retrouva étendu sur le carrelage frais, Malfoy le suçant toujours avec une science incroyable, alternant coups de langue et succions intenses, le conduisant toujours plus près de l'extase.

Harry n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, il savait que la seule vue de cette bouche diabolique autour de lui le ferait jouir.

Il y était presque, il suffisait de si peu…

Mais il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Il voulait Malfoy en lui, il désirait que ce manque soit comblé par la virilité qu'il sentait contre sa jambe.

Comme s'il avait compris le blond se redressa.

« - Tu aimes cela, hein Potter ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le gland rougi du Gryffondor.

Harry haleta, incapable de sortir un mot.

« - Hum, je prends cela pour un oui. » sourit Draco.

Il avait lui aussi envie de plus. Depuis si longtemps ce désir était au fond de lui.

En chacun de ses amants il avait cherché Potter, un peu de son odeur, un peu de lui quelque part, des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns, ou simplement une voix presque semblable.

Presque…

Mais là il l'avait à sa merci, sous lui, il se rendait.

Il le voulait si fort.

Autant qu'il le haïssait, il le voulait.

Passionnément, violemment.

Le Satyre en lui réclamait ce corps, et il l'aurait, encore et encore, sur le carrelage, ici, et tout de suite !

Draco remonta jusqu'au visage du brun, sa main continuant à aller et venir paresseusement sur son sexe, il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir, l'autre ne se débattait pas, ne se débattait plus.

Bien qu'à la vérité il ne se soit jamais vraiment débattu.

« - Tu sais ce que je vais faire à présent, pas vrai, Harry ? » murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Oh oui, Harry savait.

Malfoy allait exaucer son souhait, il allait…

« - Je vais te prendre, maintenant, je vais venir en toi. Je vais te faire crier jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales lâchent. »

Harry trembla un peu plus fort, cette voix hypnotique, ce souffle sur ses lèvres lui ôtaient toute résistance.

Ses vêtements n'étaient plus sur lui, ils devaient traîner quelque part dans un coin, comment et quand les avait-il ôtés, il ne s'en souvenait plus, et s'en fichait complètement.

« - Tu m'excites. » grogna le blond en saisissant sa main pour la plaquer brutalement sur son propre sexe encore prisonnier du tissus de son pantalon.

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire que lui aussi l'excitait, qu'il le voulait, mais rien ne sortit, seul un gémissement lui échappa.

Puis un cri, quasiment un râle, lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se frayer un passage en lui.

Une sensation étrange, douloureuse mais plaisante, il avait mal mais son bassin malgré lui ondulait, réclamait.

Ses reins se cambraient, demandaient.

Son cœur battait.

Sa voix se brisait.

Ses yeux flous ne voyaient qu'une seule chose, cet éclat doré, les yeux du blond. Un instant le cœur de Harry se serra, seulement lorsque la pensée que ce n'était pas vraiment Malfoy, que c'était le Satyre…

Mais cette pensée ne fit que passer, le brun l'oublia.

Malfoy venait d'insérer en lui un second doigt et dans la foulée avait touché quelque chose en lui. Un point si sensible que Harry se mit à trembler sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, la respiration hachée, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir qui déferlait en lui.

« - Dis moi, Harry, dis le moi… » susurra Draco près de son oreille. « Dis moi que tu me veux et je viendrai. »

« - Je… » commença Harry.

Il voulait le lui dire, il voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ressentir de telles choses, que lui seul pouvait l'enflammer ainsi.

Le regard doré était toujours rivé au sien, empreint de désir sauvage et de douceur méconnue.

Les mains pâles étaient toujours sur lui, en lui…

Il ne s'entendit même pas dire « Viens » d'une voix rauque, cassée d'avoir trop crié.

Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait que celui qui lui donnait plus que personne n'avait jamais su le faire.

Il le voulait.

Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à la douleur qu'il savait à venir, prêt à recevoir le blond en lui.

Mais la seule chose qu'il sentit fut le poids du Serpentard sur sa poitrine.

« - Bordel, Potter ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? » fit la voix coléreuse du professeur Snape derrière lui.

A cet instant, Harry réalisa plusieurs choses…

La première : il était totalement nu sous Draco Malfoy.

La seconde : Draco Malfoy était présentement stupéfixé.

La troisième, c'était que son professeur de potion se trouvait là et avait très certainement été témoin de la scène.

La quatrième chose était la présence d'un autre professeur près de Snape, le professeur Lupin, qui avait l'air totalement abasourdi.

Il devait d'ailleurs avoir l'air totalement à côté de la plaque, car Remus s'empressa de le recouvrir de sa cape et de l'aider à se dégager de l'étreinte inconsciente de Malfoy.

« - Ca va aller, Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Harry secoua la tête afin de rassembler ses morceaux de raison éparpillés au quatre coins de son esprit en déroute.

« - Oui, ça va. »

Snape, qui était en train de s'occuper de Draco toujours stupéfixé se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« - Eh bien je constate qu'encore une fois vous avez manqué de discernement, Potter, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre imprudence et encore vingt points pour votre non respect des consignes. » scinda-t-il.

« - Severus ! Ne sois pas si intransigeant, Harry vient d'être agressé ! » lança Remus d'une voix froide que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « Viens Harry, je te ramène au château. »

Luttant toujours pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, Harry se laissa entraîner hors des vestiaires, en se demandant tout de même ce que faisait Remus avec Snape dans les vestiaires des Serpentards à cette heure de la soirée…

Et alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, la pensée incongrue lui vint, il se dit qu'il préférait tout de même Malfoy lorsque ses yeux avaient cette lueur argentée qu'il lui connaissait.

Mais que s'il y ajoutait ce qu'il avait pu voir ce soir dans les yeux dorés, il n'en serait pas mécontent.

**oOoOo**

« - Grmph… »

Pour la énième fois depuis son retour dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry soupira.

« - Ron, tu as l'air d'une poule qui a avalé son œuf. » signala aimablement Dean au rouquin qui depuis près d'une demi heure ne cessait de grogner.

« - Grmph. » fut la seule réponse de Ron.

« - Bon, je crois que le mieux à faire, les gars, c'est de les laisser tous les deux. » fit Seamus en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Il fut aussitôt imité par un Dean hilare et un Neville somnolent, lui qui espérait pouvoir rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, c'était loupé.

Harry émit un nouveau soupir, Ron grogna.

« - Bon, vas-y, dis-le, qu'on en finisse. » dit le brun en baissant les yeux.

Il savait que le regard azuré de son meilleur ami serait accusateur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu es inconscient ? Non, ça tu le sais, vu l'état dans lequel t'a ramené Remus. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

Oui, il savait qu'il était inconscient.

Inconscient de tout, du danger, des risques qu'il prenait.

Inconscient de ce que provoquaient à chaque fois les mains de Malfoy sur lui.

« - Non, Harry, je ne te ferai pas de reproches, je trouve que tu t'en fais déjà beaucoup. Je veux juste te poser une question… Pourquoi ? »

« - Pourquoi… Quoi ? » demanda Harry, étonné, en relevant la tête pour rencontrer enfin les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« - Pourquoi tu agis de cette façon avec Malfoy ? »

Comment ?

Mais de quelle façon agissait-il ?

Il agissait comme une personne qui détestait une autre personne, c'était tout…

« - Mais… Enfin, Ron, tu sais bien que je le déteste. »

Ron secoua la tête, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« - Non, Harry, si tu détestais Malfoy, tu serais ravi de ne plus le voir. Mais regarde un peu comment tu le provoques depuis le début de l'année alors que lui essaie de rester neutre. »

« - Mais… mais… c'est faux ! C'est lui qui me cherche ! » s'insurgea Harry.

Cette fois le rouquin ne dit rien, il se contenta de rester immobile, l'air consterné.

« - Mais si, enfin, Ron… Tu ne vois pas sa façon de me snober, cette attitude complètement désinvolte ? Il fait exprès de se montrer aimable avec tout le monde et de me snober MOI. Si c'est pas de la provocation, ça, alors dis moi ce que c'est. Et en potions l'autre fois, c'est lui qui a commencé, c'est SA faute, il m'a parlé au moment où je prenais mes ingrédients, et la fois où… »

« - Ca suffit Harry ! » le coupa brusquement Ron. « Malfoy ne fait rien, il reste tranquille. Il n'est pas plus aimable qu'avant avec les gens, il n'a pas fait exprès de te distraire en potion, rien de tout ça. En fait la seule chose vraie dans tout ce que tu viens de dire c'est son comportement envers toi. Et c'est _ça_ qui fait que tu le provoques, et ne dis pas le contraire, je t'ai _vu_ faire ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais il ne dit rien.

Et si Ron avait raison.

Alors il referma sa bouche, d'une part pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot, et d'autre part, parce que finalement il ne pouvait pas contrer son ami, pas cette fois.

Il ferma également les yeux.

Et sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes il vit sa Némésis.

D'une certaine façon Draco Malfoy avait toujours été son opposé, aussi blond que lui était brun, aussi froid et neutre que lui était à fleur de peau et émotif, aussi subtil que lui était maladroit.

Cela avait toujours été normal de le détester, un peu comme les chiens et les chats qui ne peuvent pas se voir…

Mais le jour où Malfoy lui avait retiré cette haine, Harry s'était senti trahi.

Malfoy l'avait laissé seul.

Et Harry avait eu froid.

Jusqu'à cet accident, jusqu'à ce que le blond le prenne dans ses bras avec sauvagerie, avec haine et douceur…

Là Harry avait brûlé.

Malfoy l'avait consumé, lui qui le croyait froid et insensible avait découvert le côté animal et chaud qui se cachait sous la surface, derrière ces manières trop parfaites, derrière ces expressions trop travaillées.

Et Harry avait aimé cela.

Même plus, il avait recherché cela, comme un drogué cherche sa dose, Harry Potter avait cherché des mois durant ce qui lui manquait.

Et à cet instant, là sur ce lit, sous le regard de son meilleur ami, il s'avoua qu'il avait envie d'une overdose de Draco Malfoy, qu'il crevait de ses caresses, qu'il se mourrait de ses baisers, qu'il se damnerait pour son sexe.

« - Je crois… » murmura-t-il ouvrant lentement les yeux. « … que tu as raison. »

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui ornait le visage de son ami. Ron savait bien qu'il avait raison, il observait le brun depuis longtemps déjà, à vrai dire depuis qu'il avait été réveillé par les cris nocturnes de ce dernier.

Une nuit pendant les vacances de Noël alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans le dortoir des rouges et or, Ron l'avait entendu crier dans son sommeil, mais il avait tout de suite su que ces plaintes n'étaient pas celles que Harry émettait lorsqu'il était en proie aux visites du Lord Noir, non… Cette nuit là Harry sanglotait, et son ami l'avait écouté en silence, sans oser aller vers lui. Et lorsque finalement il y était allé il s'était aperçu que Harry était en plein dans un rêve. Il l'avait calmé comme il avait pu, et au moment où il allait s'en retourner dans son lit, l'autre l'avait retenu en murmurant d'une voix endormie « Ne me laisse pas, Draco. ».

Le lendemain Harry ne se souvenait de rien, et Ron n'avait pas insisté. Il en avait parlé à sa brillante petite amie qui lui avait conseillé d'attendre le bon moment, celui où il pourrait mettre Harry face à ses sentiments. Ron avait donc attendu et observé, cela les avait menés là, à cet instant où il devait aider à son tour celui qui l'avait maintes fois aidé.

Il s'assit près de Harry qui gardait la tête baissée.

« - Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de communiquer avec Malfoy au lieu de le provoquer. » dit-il.

« - Peut-être. »

Le rouquin eut un petit rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Harry, il savait bien que le brun n'était pas vraiment un expert en matière de communication.

« - Eh bien, il faudrait savoir où tout cela va vous mener. »

« - Oui, il faudrait. » répondit machinalement Harry en souriant.

Le brun pensait déjà où tout cela pourrait les mener… Eventuellement dans un lit, ou alors contre un mur, sur le sol, ou sur une table…

« - Et évidemment il faudrait éviter toute provocation qui vous mènerait immanquablement à une partie de jambes en l'air, car bien entendu, ce que tu veux, c'est communiquer, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » fit Ron en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« - Evidemment. » acquiesça Harry en souriant le plus innocemment possible.

Bien entendu, il voulait communiquer, parler, tout ça…

Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer d'aller un peu plus loin… Si ?

Souriant toujours, il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il devait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de coincer Malfoy afin qu'ils « communiquent ».

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans les cachots, une conférence au sommet se tenait.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe avaient appris par deux troisième année de Serpentard que leur directeur de maison avait ramené une fois de plus un Draco Malfoy inconscient dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

Ils s'y étaient donc rendus.

A leur arrivée, Draco était prostré, il avait reçu sa dose de potion calmante mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se torturer l'esprit avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Même Blaise n'avait pas pu lui tirer un mot, le jeune homme restait assis dans son fauteuil favori, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et le front appuyé contre ses genoux.

Cela faisait une demi heure…

Une demi heure qu'il leur refusait ses regards, ses mots, et même son attention.

Pansy fulminait, elle détestait voir son ami ainsi, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis près d'un an pourtant, mais cette posture ressemblait à celle qu'il prenait avant… Lorsqu'il avait eu une dispute plus violente que les autres avec Potter.

Se disant donc qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle se lança.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Potter, n'est-ce pas, Draco. »

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le blond se redresser en sursaut.

« - Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement tremblant.

Draco était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait l'air choqué, désorienté et furieux en même temps.

« - Il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans des états pareils. » énonça Pansy telle une évidence.

Draco eut un petit rire. Pansy n'avait pas tort…

Potter avait toujours eu un tel ascendant sur lui, avant…

Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort, il avait du laisser le Gryffondor tranquille, c'était l'une des conditions, on lui avait fait comprendre de bien éviter toute perturbation dans la vie de son ennemi, et il avait obéi, pourtant cela lui avait coûté.

Potter n'avait apparemment pas apprécié n'être plus qu'un Gryffondor parmi les Gryffondors de l'école, mais Draco n'avait pas pu lui avouer qu'en réalité, il regrettait autant que lui ces interminables disputes, ces coups en douce, cette compétition qui n'en finissait pas.

Mais tout cela, c'était avant…

Avant cette stupide histoire de potion…

Avant que Potter ne fasse de lui un Satyre.

Et Draco lui en voulait de lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle, la seule chose qui lui restait. Pourtant il l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit de partir… Mais ce stupide Gryffondor était resté, et Draco avait failli le violer.

Au souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer, Draco sentit une chaleur traîtresse se diffuser dans ses veines.

Merlin, il avait pris le sexe de Potter dans sa bouche, il l'avait sucé…

Il avait mis ses doigts à l'intérieur de Potter…

Un peu plus et il se serait enfoui en lui, se serait perdu…

Il se souvenait avec une incroyable netteté de chaque son, chaque caresse, du goût de la peau du brun, de sa texture sous ses doigts, de sa chaleur, de son étroitesse…

Draco haleta sous la puissance du désir qui brûlait ses reins.

Quelle ironie… Il bandait rien qu'en pensant à Potter, l'autre rirait bien s'il le savait, avant de dire un truc sur les pervers d'homos qui ne pensaient qu'au cul…

Plus pour se changer les idées que pour avoir une véritable réponse, il demanda à ses amis :

« - Au fait, vous avez trouvé des informations sur le sang de Satyres ? »

« - On a cherché partout à la bibliothèque, on a même été dans la réserve, mais il n'y avait rien. » répondit simplement Blaise en s'asseyant dans le grand canapé qui faisait face au fauteuil où se trouvait le blond.

Draco eut un petit sourire, car il savait qua Blaise avait certainement passé plus de temps à peloter sa petite amie la belette qu'à se plonger dans les grimoires de potions.

« - Oui, je crois que le sang de Satyre est très peu utilisé, on ne trouve aucune trace de ses propriétés dans les livres courants. » ajouta Pansy.

Le sourire sur le visage de Draco sa fana, Pansy n'avait rien trouvé, c'était foutu.

« - Par contre… » commença Vincent en ouvrant son sac à dos. « Je crois que ma tendance à conserver certains magazines et autres journaux aura eu son utilité. »

Il exhiba un vieux magazine dont le titre n'évoquait rien à personne.

« - Ceci chers amis, est un ancien magazine qui parlait de potions : « Potion Mag », il n'existe plus depuis au moins cinq ans mais dans ce numéro, il y a un article tout à fait intéressant sur les diverses propriétés du sang de Satyres. »

Vincent avait l'air très fier de lui, il y avait de quoi, depuis le début de leur scolarité commune les autres ne cessaient de rire de sa manie à conserver le moindre article de journal.

Il sentait par contre que d'ici quelques minutes, Draco regretterait sa question…

« - Bon, accouche ! » s'impatienta Blaise.

« - Bon. Il faut avant tout savoir que le sang de Satyres n'est plus utilisé que dans la potion curative appelée « Blasus », mais ce que l'on omet toujours de dire, c'est que cette potion a été créée par accident, un jour où un épileptique prit par erreur de cette potion. » commença Vincent.

Les autres pour une fois l'écoutaient, il reprit.

« - En fait la potion d'origine s'appelait « Amor Veritas », et elle était utilisée en Italie sur des sorciers ou sorcières incapables de choisir entre plusieurs prétendants. »

« - Il me semble en avoir entendu parler. » dit Blaise pensivement.

« - C'est tout à fait possible, mais elle n'est plus utilisée à cause des effets secondaires. »

Draco sentit son estomac se contracter.

« - Quels effets secondaires ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Eh bien il semblerait que ces effets soient ceux que tu subis. Je pense que par erreur Potter a fabriqué de l'Amor Veritas. En fait tout vient du sang de Satyres, les Satyres sont connus pour résoudre les conflits pas le coït, mais pas uniquement, lorsqu'ils ont trouvé leur partenaire idéal, ou âme sœur, ils ne désirent plus qu'elle. La potion a été interdite parce qu'il y a eu de nombreux conflits entre Moldus et sorciers à cause d'elle. »

« - Oh ! » s'exclama Pansy. « Ca voudrait dire que Potter est l'âme sœur de Draco ? »

« - Eh bien, si Draco ne ressent l'envie de sauter sur personne d'autre, ça pourrait être une possibilité, oui. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Draco.

« - Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pose cette putain de question. » dit ce dernier froidement, devançant ses amis.

« - Mais… » tenta Pansy.

« - Sortez, s'il vous plait, je veux être un peu seul. » la coupa Draco.

Pansy n'insista pas, elle fit un geste discret aux autres qui s'empressèrent de sortir, en vérité ils n'avaient pas tellement envie de vérifier par eux même si la théorie selon laquelle Draco ne désirait que Potter était vraie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se fut fermée derrière Pansy que Draco se laissa aller. Pansy put entendre le bruit du verre brisé depuis le couloir, apparemment Vincent avait touché juste avec sa supposition.

**oOoOo**

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'épisode du vestiaire des Serpentards, l'ensemble des élèves de l'école assista à ce que tout le monde convint d'appeler « la chasse au Malfoy sauvage ». En effet, le comportement des deux Princes devint on ne peut plus étrange…

Harry Potter semblait décidé à discuter avec Draco Malfoy, et visiblement Malfoy faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Potter.

La situation semblait complètement bloquée, et personne ne savait réellement pourquoi. Seuls étaient au courant les amis respectifs des deux protagonistes mais ils refusaient de dire un seul mot sur le sujet. Les informations officielles étaient donc les suivantes : Potter avait joué un tour à Malfoy, Malfoy faisait la tête à Potter, Potter s'en voulait, il tentait de s'excuser, mais Malfoy refusait d'entendre ses excuses.

Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait savoir que ce que voulait réellement Potter, c'était de mettre au clair cette situation ambiguë entre lui et le bond, une situation qui durait depuis très longtemps, et que cette sombre histoire de potion n'avait fait qu'aggraver.

De même, personne ne pouvait connaître le trouble de Malfoy, qui réalisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter, même de loin, combien il le désirait, et combien il n'avait jamais désiré que lui. Il avait tout essayé au cours de ces quelques jours, tout… Tout pour se prouver que cette théorie était erronée, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Draco n'arrivait à s'énerver que contre Potter, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il avait même été voir Angelius, cet adorable blondinet de Poufsouffle.

Angelius avait accepté, et Draco l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, bien décidé à lui faire l'amour, il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait dévêtu, il l'avait caressé…

Mais très vite Draco s'était senti mal, parce que ce goût n'était pas celui de Potter, cette peau n'avait pas la douceur de celle de Potter, ces gémissements lui écorchaient les oreilles, ils n'appartenaient pas à Potter.

Alors il avait cessé, en disant à Angelius qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et le jeune homme avait compris, il l'avait laissé.

Mais avant de partir il lui avait dit : « Tu devrais parler avec celui que tu aimes, Draco, s'il est intelligent, il se rendra compte de la chance qu'il a. »

Draco avait failli lui dire qu'il n'aimait personne, et encore moins ce sale con de Potter, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Et il avait continué à fuir devant chaque approche du Gryffondor, toutes moins subtiles les unes que les autres.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de sept journées entières que la situation se débloqua, un peu par hasard à vrai dire…

Harry cherchait un meilleur moyen de pouvoir coincer Malfoy, il trouvait que tout ce cirque avait bien assez duré, et il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi l'autre fuyait, habituellement le blond faisait front et là… rien !

Il était 19h30, et il s'était un peu attardé dans la grande salle à cause de Ginny qui voulait lui parler avant de rejoindre Blaise. La rouquine voulait savoir si le nombre d'entraînements augmenterait avant le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Harry lui avait bien entendu répondu que oui, étonné que la jeune fille n'ait pas pu déduire cela elle-même, après tout, les verts et argent étaient leurs ennemis jurés dans le sport sorcier…

Ce soir là, Harry remonta donc un peu plus tard que prévu dans son dortoir.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il percuta nul autre que le Prince des Serpentards…

Quand le blond rencontra le regard vert surpris de Harry, il eut le réflexe salvateur de fermer les yeux, afin de se calmer.

Son second réflexe salvateur fut de se tirer. Ce qu'il tenta bien sûr de faire… Mais cette fois cela ne fonctionna pas, car Harry, bien qu'étant un peu surpris au départ, avait recouvré ses esprits et ses réflexes, il le retint par le poignet.

« - Pas cette fois, Malfoy. » gronda-t-il avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Il poussa la première porte qu'il vit, c'était celle d'une salle de classe, projeta le blond à l'intérieur de la pièce, ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

Draco, se voyant bloqué, s'éloigna le plus possible du brun, il devait à tout prix éviter de laisser le Satyre s'exprimer, sinon cette fois il allait vraiment violer Potter.

« - Laisse moi partir. » dit-il aussi froidement qu'il put, ce qui en la présente situation ne résulta qu'en un ton mi suppliant, mi incertain.

« - Non. » fut la seule réponse de Harry.

« - Bordel, Potter ! Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire violer ? » s'emporta Draco.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi le brun s'acharnait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi ?

Il fut surpris de voir de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

« - Violer ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu as bien vu ce qui se passe à chaque fois qu'on se dispute… Je m'énerve et… je te… enfin, tu vois quoi. » balbutia Draco, de plus en plus perdu.

« - Eh bien oui… Mais tu ne m'as pas violé, que je saches. »

Draco soupira de frustration, l'autre ne semblait pas voir le danger, et dire que c'était ce crétin qui devait sauver le monde…

« - Ca n'est pas encore arrivé, mais si tu continues, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler, et là tu seras dans la merde, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie que cela arrive réellement. »

« - Je te rappelle que le viol est un rapport sexuel non désiré, je n'ai pas vraiment résisté, si ? » insista Harry.

« - C'est sûrement un truc en rapport avec la potion, je dois dégager des phéromones ou un truc dans le genre, c'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser partir, avant que ça ne dégénère encore. » s'obstina Draco.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, il devait dire ce qu'il était venu dire au blond, à savoir que potion ou pas, il le désirait, et qu'il avait envie de quelque chose avec lui.

Mais c'était difficile, très difficile…

Et de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait pas être clair, il quitta donc sa position et s'avança vers Malfoy lentement, l'autre, plongé dans ses réflexions et sa technique de relaxation, ne fit pas attention à son approche.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se trouva devant lui et que sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Deux perles grises emplies de trouble.

Harry eut un petit sourire, c'était ainsi qu'il avait souhaité les voir, ces yeux là…

« - Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec cette stupide potion, je… eh bien… je… »

Il n'y arrivait pas, il s'insulta mentalement puis décida que le message serait plus clair autrement…

Si le premier geste venait de lui, par exemple…

Alors le plus simplement du monde il avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de l'autre garçon en un doux baiser.

Draco sentit aussitôt sa volonté l'abandonner, ses barrières lâchèrent et ses instincts prirent le dessus. Ses bars s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Harry et il intensifia le baiser en gémissant.

Harry gémit aussi, il était aux anges, il se sentait si bien entre ces bras, sous ces baisers…

Malfoy était sa drogue, il aimait sa douceur, sa violence qu'il refoulait.

Il aimait ses mains sur lui, ces mains qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles.

Comme celle qui venait de se glisser dans son pantalon… De se poser sur son membre déjà tendu et qui commençait à le caresser, faisant monter le plaisir.

Puis la bouche de Malfoy se posa dans son cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Le blond le fit reculer jusqu'à un bureau où il le fit asseoir avant de se positionner entre ses cuisses.

« - Cette fois, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te baiser, Potter. » grogna-t-il en relevant la tête.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, le regard qu'il voyait n'était plus cette mer tourmentée qu'il observait un peu plus tôt…

Non, c'était les yeux du Satyre…

La partie du bond qui ne voulait que son corps.

Ce regard doré, animal, certes empli d'émotions mais plus tout à fait humain… Ce regard n'était pas celui du Malfoy qu'il connaissait…

Pas celui du Malfoy qu'il voulait.

« - Non… » s'entendit-il dire.

L'autre cessa aussitôt ses caresses.

« - Non ? »

Harry le repoussa et descendit de la table.

« - Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, je suis désolé. » dit-il avant de sortir de la salle sans même le regarder.

Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée…

Parce qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il voulait non seulement le corps de Draco Malfoy, mais aussi son cœur, et que le sexe n'était pas la seule chose qu'il désirait avoir avec lui.

**oOoOo**

« - Eh bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour remonter de la gr… » commença Ron.

Mais il s'interrompit net en voyant la tête que faisait son meilleur ami.

« - Oula… Toi tu viens d'avoir une conversation avec Malfoy. » prophétisa-t-il.

« - Ah bon ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? » demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers son placard.

« - Ben oui, d'abord parce que tu tire une tronche de six pieds de long, et ensuite parce que tu as le braguette ouverte. »

Harry suivit le regard de son ami et… effectivement sa braguette était ouverte !

C'était donc pour cela que ces élèves de première année l'avaient regardé de façon si étrange…

Lui qui croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait l'air triste.

S'il n'avait pas été si déprimé, il aurait ri de toute cette histoire.

« - Alors, si je comprends bien, ça s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais. »

« - Non, pas vraiment… Ecoute, Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. »

Le rouquin acquiesça et laissa son ami se diriger vers la salle de bains sans plus le cuisiner, il avait visiblement quelque chose de très lourd à digérer…

**oOoOo**

Au même moment, un Draco Malfoy troublé retournait à ses appartements de Préfet en Chef.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser…

S'il résumait, Potter lui avait avoué le désirer, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le moins du monde ses affaires.

Parce que si ça se trouvait, c'était l'un des effets secondaires de cette putain de potion qui lui compliquait sérieusement la vie depuis quelques temps…

Comment Potter pouvait-il affirmer que cette chose n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui les concernait, car très honnêtement, si Potter avait été gay, Draco s'en serait aperçu !

Draco sentait ce genre de choses à des kilomètres, mais avec Potter, la seule chose qu'il ait jamais pu sentir, c'était sa haine.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce truc de Satyre…

Draco pourrait savoir.

Cependant, mieux valait ne pas trop espérer, car même si Potter était celui que son cœur avait choisi, rien n'obligeait Potter à l'aimer.

« - Ah, Draco, vous voilà. Voila une demi heure que je vous cherche. » fit brusquement la voix de son directeur de maison devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune Serpentard était arrivé devant sa porte sans même s'en apercevoir, trop plongé dans ses réflexions.

« - Ah, désolé… Je… euh… je faisais une ronde. » balbutia-t-il.

« - Oui, eh bien la prochaine fois que vous ferez votre « ronde », évitez d'en revenir débraillé, cela fait mauvais effet. » rétorqua Snape d'une voix coupante. « Mais si je vous cherchais c'était pour une chose plus importante que vos histoires de fesses, votre antidote est prêt. »

A suivre…

****

* * *

**Note de BadAngel** (oui, chacune son tour, hein) : Je vois que vous avez survécu à ce chapitre… C'est BIEN !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, les choses se précisent, autant dans la tête de Harry que celle de Draco. Le dernier chapitre vous aidera certainement à y voir plus clair. Nous espérons que vous aimez toujours cette fic.

Le quatrième et dernier chapitre viendra d'ici une quinzaine (quand j'aurai fini les RARs, en gros…).

Nous vous adorons !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs**: BadAngel666 et Artoung

**Titre**: Instinct Animal

**Disclaimer**: Pas à nous mais à J.K.R

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: HP/DM

**Genre**: Romance/Humour

**Avertissement**: Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Dédicace** : A Anagrammes, une Connasse Cynique comme on en fait plus, et une Pooooooooooote à la Compoooooooooooooooooote !

**Note de BadAngel :** Hello everybody !!!! ( Baddy parle anglais !). Ici le service de livraison spécial de dernier chapitre… Z'êtes prêts ? Bon ben rendez vous à la fin pour le bla bla inutile, je vous largue le paquet.

Bonne lecture !

_°Ouvre les vannes°_

****

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Comme un oiseau sur la branche**

* * *

Harry était amoureux et il avait mis trois chapitres avant de s'en rendre compte, enfin l'essentiel c'est que maintenant il savait…

Hélas, savoir cela n'arrangeait pas pour autant sa situation. C'était même pire !

Jamais Malfoy ne l'aimerait !

NEVER !

Il était donc condamné à vivre un amour à sens unique. Il espérait juste que cela passerait…

Un jour ou l'autre il cesserait d'aimer le serpentard…

Après tout son béguin pour Malfoy ne durait que depuis…

Depuis quand en fait ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à cette question finalement. La réponse risquait de l'achever.

Amoureux ou pas, Harry se rendait compte que Malfoy lui prenait tout le temps la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'avec toutes les aventures prenantes qu'il avait vécues, il avait toujours eu le temps de penser au blond. Il était toujours là, quelque part dans sa tête…quelque part dans son cœur…

Harry soupira, il n'était vraiment pas bon de repenser à tout cela. Le seul point positif à toute cette histoire, c'est que sans la potion Harry n'aurait jamais pu embrasser le serpentard, et le caresser, et le lécher, et l'entendre gémir de plaisir, et…Harry soupira à nouveau, penser à cela n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

Et Snape allait bientôt trouver l'antidote et il ne pourrait jamais plus embrasser Malfoy, et le caresser, et le lécher, et l'entendre gémir…

Même si ça n'avait jamais été vraiment Malfoy qui l'embrassait…

Harry se prit soudainement la tête entre les mains. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il s'était carrément jeté sur Malfoy. Mais quel abruti ! Dès que Malfoy allait être guéri, il allait l'abaisser plus bas que terre !

Putain, il lui avait avoué mot pour mot que son attirance pour lui n'avait rien à voir avec la potion.

Il imaginait déjà la réaction du blond une fois redevenu normal :

« Potter en veut à mon corps ! Je crois que je vais vomir » ou encore « Tiens, tiens, l'homophobe veut me sauter…Hé, mais Potter, je suis un garçon ! Change de lunettes ! » ou pire « Vous auriez dû le voir écarter les cuisses ! Ce mec n'a aucune fierté ! Heureusement qu'à chaque fois Snape est intervenu à temps ! » Et tout cela sous le rire gras de ses amis.

Alors oui, Harry n'avait aucune fierté…Oui, il avait profité de l'état du serpentard pour le provoquer sachant très bien comment cela allait se finir…

Il décida de ne plus approcher Malfoy tant qu'il serait sous l'effet de la potion. Ça devrait être facile vu que le serpentard semblait l'éviter aussi.

**O°O°O°O°O°O**

Alors que la semaine précédente les élèves avaient pu assister à la « chasse au Malfoy sauvage », cette semaine semblait être « la battue au Potter farouche ».

Battue car Malfoy était plus organisé que Potter, il avait mis ses amis à contribution. Ils avaient ordre de chopper le balafré et de le maintenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de leur chef.

Le problème c'est que depuis une semaine, personne n'avait réussi à l'attraper. Enfin si, Gregory une fois, mais Harry lui avait jeté un sort et s'était enfui avant l'arrivée de Malfoy. Et depuis il leur filait entre les doigts constamment. Il devait avoir une arme secrète qui lui permettait de les localiser, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Les rumeurs avaient tôt fait de naître devant un tel acharnement. On disait que Harry avait finalement pu parler à Draco mais que ça s'était mal passé et que le serpentard avait fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Du coup Potter l'évitait et Malfoy cherchait non pas à s'excuser (c'est un serpentard et les serpentards n'ont jamais tort) mais à profiter de la vexation de Potter pour enfoncer encore plus le clou.

Il y avait une rumeur plus étrange qui disait qu'un soir Potter avait percuté le serpentard dans un couloir puis qu'il s'était enfermé dans une salle avec lui pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard débraillé, les joues rouges et la braguette ouverte.

Les gens sont très inventifs parfois.

Draco Malfoy commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi jouait Potter mais cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

Il n'était pas du genre patient. Il trouvait qu'il avait déjà fait son maximum. Peut être que finalement il valait mieux laisser tomber.

Si Potter l'évitait cela voulait dire qu'il avait réfléchi et compris que finalement il n'était pas attiré par lui. Après tout, il l'évitait depuis que Draco avait bu l'antidote. Donc c'est que le pouvoir du satyre ne faisait plus effet, Potter ne le voulait que parce que en tant que satyre il dégageait de puissantes phéromones.

Draco avait sa réponse finalement, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. C'était mieux comme ça. C'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était tard et Draco traînait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Le reste de son équipe était parti depuis longtemps. Il se sentait ridicule d'attendre là, comme si Potter allait venir…

Potter ne viendrait plus jamais.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre son sac pour partir lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il ne se retourna pas. Ne sachant finalement pas quoi dire. Par où commencer…

Il entendait les pas approcher de lui. Il était venu finalement, tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

« - Malfoy ? »

Draco sursauta. Ce n'était pas la voix de Potter mais celle de son crétin de meilleur ami. Il se retourna, amer. Weasley se tenait devant lui, l'air pas très à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » grogna le serpentard.

La belette lui lança un regard mauvais avant de soupirer.

« - Ne sois pas si agressif Malfoy. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, je viens pour parler de Harry. »

Draco se calma soudainement, regardant la belette en biais.

« - Et je suppose que Potter ne sait pas que tu es là… »

« - Exact. »

Draco eut un sourire, c'était amusant de voir Weasley si mal à l'aise. Comme si il n'était pas sûr de faire ce qu'il devait vraiment. Draco supposa que cette sorte de mini trahison ne devait pas plaire au gryffondor.

« - Tu fais des cachotteries à ton meilleur ami maintenant ? Tsss, tsss, je suis très déçu Weasley… » fit Draco ironique.

« -Je peux toujours repartir Malfoy. » lança Weasley, glacial. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais à parler avec Harry…À moins que ton ridicule comportement depuis une semaine ne soit qu'une vaste blague ? »

Draco serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas le petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du rouquin. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Et puis de toute façon ne venait-il pas de décider de tout laisser tomber ?

« - Je connais le moyen pour que tu puisses attraper Harry. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Il se trouve que je sais comment il arrive à vous éviter. Il suffira juste que je cache son « moyen » une soirée, et ce sera à toi de le trouver. »

« - Quand peux-tu faire ça ? »

« - Ce soir. »

« - Et es-tu sûr qu'il sortira de votre salle commune ? »

« - Je ferai en sorte que ça soit le cas. »

Draco eut un sourire qu'il cacha aussitôt. Il parlerait avec Potter, mettrait les choses au clair définitivement et si ça ne marchait pas et bien il n'en mourrait pas…enfin il espérait. Au moins il saurait à quoi s'en tenir après cette soirée.

« - Bien Weasley. Je suppose que je dois te remercier… »

« - Non, juste ne fais pas de mal à Harry. Si c'était le cas, je risquerais d'abîmer ton visage d'aristocrate. »

« - Je tremble Weasley ! »

Ron eut un petit sourire qui n'eut rien de rassurant et Draco déglutit. C'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux le miséreux !

Sans un mot de plus Ron s'en alla et Draco fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, se disant que ce soir semblait être le soir de la dernière chance.

**O°O°O°O°O**

« - Comment ça McGonagall veut me parler ? Et à cette heure ci? »

« - C'est ce qu'elle a dit. » commenta Ron sobrement à son meilleur ami.

« - Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Harry. « Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal ces jours-ci ! Rien à me reprocher ! Et puis impossible de mettre la main sur ma carte ! Tu ne saurais pas où elle est Ron ? »

« - Aucune idée. »

Cela faisait dix minutes, depuis que Ron avait annoncé à Harry que McGonagall voulait lui parler, que le gryffondor fouillait le dortoir à la recherche de la précieuse carte des maraudeurs en vain.

« - Tant pis, s'énerva-t-il enfin, tu n'as qu'à dire à McGo que je suis malade et au lit. Je ne peux pas risquer de sortir et tomber sur Malfoy ou sa bande. »

« - Voyons Harry, jamais la vieille n'acceptera cette excuse bidon et puis les serpentards viennent d'avoir entraînement et tu sais mieux que moi que ces chiffes molles s'écroulent dans leurs lits dès qu'ils font un peu de sport. A mon avis, il n'y aura personne dans les couloirs ce soir. »

« - Tu crois ? »

« - Oui, et puis ils se sont rendu compte que tu ne sortais plus le soir, donc personne ne va te chercher. »

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis avec un soupir il décida d'y aller. Il avait après tout encore sa cape d'invisibilité. Et ce n'est pas une poignée de serpentard qui allait lui faire peur !

**O°O°O°O°O°O **

Harry pestait dans les couloirs, non seulement impossible de trouver sa carte mais il n'avait pas non plus réussi à mettre la main sur sa cape d'invisibilité.

Pourtant Ron l'avait aidé chercher. La mort dans l'âme il était quand même parti, tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas bon de faire attendre McGonagall.

Il restait donc très silencieux, écoutant le moindre bruit car même s'il disait le contraire, il avait une peur bleue de se retrouver face à Malfoy…

Ce type, il suffisait qu'il le touche et Harry perdait les pédales…

Et Malfoy était encore un satyre…Harry voulait autre chose de lui.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de McGonagall et que celle-ci ouvrit sa porte en – mon dieu, robe de chambre ! - elle n'eut pas l'air contente d'avoir été dérangée.

Il y eut 10 points en moins pour gryffondor et un claquement de porte.

Harry blêmit en comprenant soudain qu'il avait été dupé. Il se tourna brusquement mais il n'y avait personne. Il fallait qu'il quitte les couloirs sombres rapidement. Il fallait qu'il retourne, et vite, dans sa salle commune.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir deux couloirs que quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement.

« - Je te tiens » souffla une voix à son oreille.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il allait demander à Malfoy de dégager lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche glisser sur son cou.

Ses genoux flagellèrent légèrement, il pencha inconsciemment la tête en arrière pour que la bouche divine ait plus de peau à sa portée.

« - Mal-Malfoy…

« - Ton goût m'a tellement manqué… » susurra le serpentard. « Ne m'arrête pas… »

Cette fois-ci Harry frémit. La bouche de Malfoy lui donnait chaud et il sentait son corps plaqué tout contre le sien. Qu'étaient-ils entrain de faire ? Il secoua légèrement la tête, il devait stopper Malfoy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« -N-Non… »

« -Je t'en prie… »

Cette voix…cette voix le rendait complètement sans volonté.

Il sentait le désir du serpentard contre ses fesses. Harry eut la fugace pensée qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de perdre la tête. La main du serpentard glissa sous sa chemise et caressa son ventre. Harry poussa un gémissement rauque. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus aucune force qu'il ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Il était complètement liquéfié par le plaisir.

« - Ton cœur bat si vite. » commenta Malfoy alors que sa main était remontée sur sa poitrine. « Dis-moi que tu me veux… »

« - Je…haa…Dra-Malfoy… »

« - Non, mon prénom, appelle-moi par mon prénom… »

Harry était bien incapable de dire quoique ce fut, il tremblait littéralement. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait repousser Malfoy. Il n'était pas dans son état normal…sinon jamais il n'aurait -Oh mon dieu !- Malfoy avait maintenant déboutonné son pantalon. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça comme ça dans ce couloir…Il sentit les doigts du blond frôler son érection avant de se faufiler franchement dans son caleçon.

Harry poussa un râle tandis que la main l'entourait sans plus attendre. Il se cambra encore plus contre le corps dur derrière lui et entendit le serpentard haleter.

Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en bougeant le bassin d'avant en arrière, il pouvait de cette façon accompagner les mouvements de la main de Malfoy et se frotter contre son sexe douloureusement tendu.

Malfoy marmonnait maintenant des mots sans aucun sens mais sa voix était cassée et saccadée. Harry sentit son pantalon puis son caleçon descendre sur ses chevilles. Il n'émit aucune objection. Se faire prendre dans un couloir ne semblait même plus être un problème, tant que Malfoy n'arrêtait pas ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, tout était parfait..

Il sentit un doigt se faufiler entre ses fesses, il en eut le souffle coupé et il ne put que poser ses mains contre le mur, pour garder un appui, pour ne pas tomber…

« - Harry, je t'en prie… Je t'en prie… »

Pourquoi le suppliait-il ? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il était déjà à lui ?

Harry imaginait ses yeux d'or luirent dans la pénombre, il se sentait tellement près de la jouissance. Les mains de Draco l'étiraient et l'encerclaient en même temps. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi doué !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste que Draco enfonce son sexe dur en lui. Il sentit les doigts se retirer de son corps, il poussa un grognement. Puis Malfoy plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches Il respirait fort. Ils respiraient fort tout les deux.

Alors ça y était…

Les doigts de Malfoy s'encrèrent à ses hanches et doucement Harry sentit le sexe du blond le pénétrer.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les sensations bonnes et mauvaises qui déferlaient en lui.

Malfoy soufflait dans son cou, semblant avoir perdu sa voix. Il était en lui…enfin…Harry eut envie de pleurer de soulagement mais il ne semblait même plus se souvenir de comment on respirait.

Si quelqu'un venait arrêter ce qu'il se passait, Harry le tuerait. Il bougea précautionneusement contre Malfoy, il voulait que ce dernier bouge en lui…pour l'instant le serpentard était simplement en train de réaliser qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve.

Il se retira doucement mais pas entièrement et ce fut à ce moment que, pris d'une panique soudaine, Harry se rappela que Snape avait l'habitude de les surprendre. Il fallait qu'il aille ailleurs, dans la salle, là juste à côté.

« - Snape… » gémit-il pour faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation à Draco.

Il n'était de toute façon pas en état d'aligner plus de deux mots.

Soudain le gryffondor ne sentit plus qu'un grand froid, les mains du serpentard n'était plus sur lui, son corps n'était plus collé au sien. Dans un état second le jeune homme brun entendit son amant se rhabiller. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour demander des explications, une main de fer enserra sa nuque, le forçant à rester de dos.

« - Tu me dégoûtes ! » cracha la voix de Malfoy, et après une dernière pression sur sa nuque, il s'en alla laissant Harry à moitié nu, tremblant et sous le choc.

**O°O°O°O°O°O **

Alors depuis le début c'était Snape! C'était Snape que Potter désirait. Draco avait envie de vomir. C'est pour ça que le gryffondor se laissait faire, parce qu'il imaginait que c'était Snape…

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Il ne pensait pas que Potter était ce genre de type…

Draco Malfoy était plus que furieux, incapable de réfléchir. Il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Il se sentait des envies de meurtre envers son directeur de maison. Il avait envie de retourner dans le couloir…de voir Potter et de le supplier d'oublier Snape…

A la place il s'écroula sur son lit, essayant de ne pas faire attention à ses yeux qui le piquaient. Essayant d'oublier ce que ça faisait d'être en Potter.

Il aurait dû le baiser jusqu'au bout, le traiter comme lui l'avait fait.

Draco se sentit stupide de penser cela. En fait plus il y réfléchissait et plus un doute affreux s'emparait de lui.

Peut-être était-ce son amour pour Potter qui le faisait à ce point douter...

Et si jamais c'était lui qui avait comprit de travers ? Pourtant quand un type gémissait le nom d'un autre à ce moment là de l'acte, il n'y avait pas dix mille façons d'interpréter cela.

La vie lui semblait plus facile finalement lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de la potion. Se laisser guider par ses instincts, c'était peut être ça la solution.

Sous l'effet de la potion il aurait continué à baiser Potter, peut être même avec plus de force sous la colère en l'entendant l'autre gémir le nom de Snape.

Mais là il avait eu envie de lui faire l'amour…Il avait si mal. Draco s'était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, refusant de pleurer. Pas pour Potter…Qu'il aille au diable !

Qu'il sorte de sa putain de vie !

Il sursauta en entendant frapper violemment à sa porte. Il essaya de se composer un visage neutre. C'était sûrement un élève qui devait avoir un problème quelconque.

Draco ce soir là trouvait le rôle de préfet beaucoup trop lourd.

Il ouvrit la porte et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un regard vert haineux avant de se retrouver à terre et le souffle coupé par un coup de poing rageur.

Draco se tenait l'estomac, essayant de retrouver sa respiration, fixant le sol et écoutant sans comprendre une voix furieuse. La voix de Potter…

« -Dégage. » haleta le serpentard toujours sans le regarder.

Il commença à comprendre ce que disait le gryffondor à mesure que la douleur s'estompait. Il parlait de haine et sa voix tremblait de rage. Lorsque le blond leva la tête vers lui, une baguette était pointée sur lui et la main qui la tenait tremblait autant que la voix.

Il recula, effrayé mais la voix de Potter monta encore, le clouant sur place. Le gryffondor semblait incontrôlable.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ? QUELLE SORTE DE PERSONNE ES TU ? JE TE HAIS! JE TE HAIS!

Draco ferma les yeux tandis qu'un rire nerveux le prenait aux tripes. Son rire sembla calmer Potter qui était devenu d'une pâleur mortelle comme si Malfoy venait de le frapper à son tour.

« - Je voudrais tellement… » ricana Draco en rouvrant les yeux. « Je voudrais tellement te renvoyer ta haine dans la gueule…Je voudrais tellement te détester avec autant de force que tu le fais… »

Il se releva difficilement toujours avec son sourire brisé et s'approcha du gryffondor. Ce dernier ne pointait plus sa baguette sur lui. Potter semblait juste perdu et triste.

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit. » souffla Harry. « Me laisser comme ça…. »

Draco haussa les épaules et s'approcha encore de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter contre son oreille et Harry, Harry restait pétrifié, se détestant déjà de laisser Malfoy venir si près de lui.

« -C'est pour cela que tu es venu » chuchota le serpentard d'une voix blessée. « Pour que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé… »

« - Malfoy… » murmura Harry, mais il ne dit rien de plus car le serpentard venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Tu veux que je te baise contre ce mur ? » demanda Draco d'une voix plus forte tout en poussant le gryffondor contre le mur derrière lui.

« - Non…tais-toi… »

Harry se demandait où était passé sa colère. Malfoy lui disait des choses tellement blessantes mais sa voix était brisée et Harry était perdu.

Et ce n'était pas tout…

Ses yeux…

Ses yeux étaient gris. Ses yeux restaient gris.

« - Je le ferai pour toi Harry. Demande-moi de te baiser et je le ferai. Tu pourras crier son nom, quelle importance après tout…Je suis déjà foutu. »

Draco était en train d'embrasser son cou mais ses mains agrippaient ses hanches avec désespoir.

« - Malfoy de quoi tu parles ? Et tes yeux…pourquoi ? »

« - De Snape, c'est lui que tu veux non ? Je voudrais qu'il meure… »

Cette fois Harry se dégagea, poussant Malfoy assez brusquement. Il venait de comprendre.

« - Tu veux dire que c'est pour cela que tu m'as laissé dans le couloir ? Tu n'es plus sous l'effet de la potion et tu as pu croire un truc pareil…Mais tu me prends pour qui ? »

« - Tu as gémi son nom ! » attaqua Draco.

« - Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il nous surprenne ! » s'exclama Harry énervé. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie ! »

Le Serpentard réfléchissait à toute allure. Potter avait l'air tellement sérieux, tellement convainquant…

« - Je croyais que tu te servais de moi… »

Les deux garçons se faisaient face. Ils n'étaient plus énervés. Harry était déçu et Draco perdu. Ce fut le gryffondor qui reprit la parole au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Je ne veux pas de ça, chuchota-t-il, j'ai cru que c'était ce que je voulais mais je me suis trompé… »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Coucher avec toi, ça a l'air bien c'est vrai. Mais on se connaît si peu. Les autres couples commencent par se faire la cour, puis ils couchent ensemble et enfin ils se déchirent. Nous, nous faisons tout à l'envers. Tu m'as cru capable de coucher avec toi par intérêt. Et moi, j'ai cru en venant ici qu'on coucherait ensemble et que je pourrais partir au matin sans t'avoir dit l'essentiel. Je…Je pense qu'on mérite mieux. »

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Draco d'une voix calme.

« - Malfoy, toute cette histoire de potion a accéléré quelque chose entre nous. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons vraiment prêts pour ce qui nous tombe dessus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que j'éprouve mais je veux voir si ça perdure dans le temps sans que mon cœur en soit brisé. Je veux imaginer le sexe avec toi encore quelques nuits, seul dans mon lit et fantasmer et faire durer et me demander si toi tu ressens vraiment la même chose. Je voudrais, si tu ressens la même chose, que tu me fasses la cour, que tu me séduises autrement que par le désir physique. Je voudrais que tu me prouves ton amour…Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, je voudrais que tu m'oublies et que tu t'imagines que moi aussi je suis parvenu à t'oublier. »

Harry venait d'avouer son amour à Malfoy et il baissait la tête. Il avait dit à Malfoy qu'il voulait tout de lui et déjà une partie de lui regrettait de ne pas prendre ce que Draco lui offrait. Même si ce n'était que du sexe…et une autre rêvait de plus, de mieux…

« - Bien ». dit Draco d'un ton neutre. « Je pense que tu devrais rentrer dans ton dortoir Harry…Tu risques d'être fatigué demain si tu ne vas pas te coucher… »

Harry eut un frisson. Ainsi c'était la seule réaction qu'il obtiendrait de Malfoy…Il avait finalement eut tort de rêver.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il s'aperçut que Draco le suivait.

« - Que fais-tu ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sèche.

« - Je te raccompagne. » sourit Draco.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Oui, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres… »

« - Mais je suis assez grand pour me défendre ! Je suis surtout plus fort que toi ! »

Draco ne releva pas et Harry eut beau s'énerver, le blond le raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grande dame.

« - Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux tout en rougissant. Malfoy venait de repartir après l'avoir appelé « mon amour » et le gryffondor était sous le choc.

Draco de son côté souriait en retournant dans sa chambre.

Harry l'aimait et il voulait être séduit…

Draco allait l'exaucer. Lui, il savait que c'était son âme sœur et il allait le prouver au gryffondor.

Harry l'aimait…

Alors Draco pouvait tout faire à présent.

**o°o°o°o°o**

« - Malfoy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas passer ta sale main dans mes cheveux ! »

« - Mais ils sont un affront à l'ordre et à la clarté. »

« - Mes cheveux t'emmerdent et arrête de sourire comme ça ! »

« - C'est parce que tu es délicieusement sexy quand tu t'énerves… »

« - Idiot ! »

« - Humm sexy et rougissant… »

« - C'est faux ! Je ne rougis pas ! »

Draco eut un sourire. Cela faisait seulement deux jours que Harry lui avait dit qu'il voulait être séduit et depuis il en profitait pour ne pas le lâcher.

Il ne savait pas si au bout du compte il allait parvenir à le séduire…

Mais lui, il l'était déjà complètement…

**o°o°o°o°o**

« - Malfoy ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Lâche ma main ! »

« - Non. »

« - Non ? »

« - Non… »

Harry soupira et laissa Draco entrelacer leurs doigts.

Cela faisait trois jours que Draco s'acharnait à séduire Harry…et les élèves dans le château les regardaient étrangement.

**o°o°o°o°o**

« - Malfoy ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Lâche ma nuque… »

« - Non. » murmura le serpentard tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry eut un soupir d'impatience et embrassa Draco avec langueur.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il en mourrait d'envie et enfin Malfoy semblait se décider. Etre séduit c'était bien mais avoir la langue de Draco dans sa bouche c'était mieux.

**o°o°o°o°o**

« -Potter ? » souffla le serpentard plusieurs jours après, tout en se dégageant doucement du corps nu et moite du gryffondor.

« -Oui ? » murmura le brun le regard encore voilé de plaisir.

« -Lâche mon coeur … »

Harry eut un sourire très doux et caressa du bout des doigts la chute de reins luisante de sueur du serpentard.

« -Non… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément, essayant de ne pas remarquer les yeux brillants du gryffondor.

Le reste de la discussion se perdit entre leurs lèvres mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Harry était juste au paradis.

Draco venait de lui faire l'amour en le dévorant des yeux et là il s'apprêtait à recommencer…

Et les yeux gris déjà lui promettaient monts et merveilles sans que la bouche ne dise rien et Harry était le plus heureux des hommes.

Parce que quoi qu'en dise les gens, cet argent là valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

**Note finale de Baddy : **

Rebonjour, je ne voulais pas vous forcer à subir un laïus avant ce chapitre, car je sais que vous l'attendiez trop pour supporter mes bêtises avant d'avoir lu, alors autant tout faire à la fin…

C'est donc parti pour la cohorte de remerciements…

Merci à **Anagrammes** pour être toujours aussi merveilleuse, cynique et Depeche Modesque, car si elle a eu son Dave d'anniversaire (le « Walking in my shoes » du 20 juillet, mon bras s'en souviendra toute sa vie sniouf !), nous aurions tout de même été honteuses de ne rien lui offrir. Et le mieux de toute cette histoire, c'est que nous étions ensemble au moment de publier le premier chapitre (quelle émotion !).

Pour le chapitre trois, merci pour vos reviews, et aussi aux coquins d'anonymes (lilou, mimi, drakichou, Fanny, zelda-sama et macatou).

Pour l'ensemble de la fic, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, vous voir vous passionner pour cette étude des bas instincts du Draconus Malfoyus fut la plus belle des récompenses pour les heures passées à tenter de ne pas faire de lemon abouti, huhu.

**Note finale de Artoung :**

Ça y est, l'histoire est finie, la boucle est bouclée comme dirait l'autre. On espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment à la lire Merci à tout ceux qui nous ont suivis, silencieusement ou avec leurs reviews, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

* * *

**Et pour clore cette fic, nous souhaitons vous proposer un jeu… **

Ce jeu s'intitule **_« Qui a piégé Harry »._**

Si vous vous souvenez bien du début, Harry a été puni pour avoir mis trop de sang de satyre dans sa potion, ce détail a bien entendu sciemment été éludé par nous-mêmes, mais effectivement quelqu'un a mélangé les fioles de sang dosées, en incluant une fiole non dosée…

Quelqu'un de vil, de fourbe, de cruel (non, pour une fois, Myschka n'y est pour rien, ahaha !)…

Ce jeu consiste à deviner de qui il s'agit.

Nous examinerons soigneusement les réponses, et au final nous afficherons le résultat sur le **blog de BadArtoung**, la récompense du gagnant est laissée, bien sûr, à notre appréciation.

* * *

_Sur ce, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner à nos péchés et vertus, ou à nos fictions respectives._

_A très bientôt._

_BadAngel & Artoung_


End file.
